


Liverpudlian Tragedy

by YoureaSupernova



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, George Harrison Lives, John Lennon Lives, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Technically a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 33,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureaSupernova/pseuds/YoureaSupernova
Summary: (Alternate universe)One day, Johnny 3 Tears wakes up in an alternate universe where Hollywood Undead switches places with the Beatles as one of the most famed bands in the world. Will Johnny figure out how to deal with this new universe? Or will he go back to the main reality?(I do not own anything, originally posted on wattpad)





	1. Johnny 3 Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers this is user iwantyoushessoheavy from wattpad. I decided to upload this story onto Archiveonourown since there was a lack of response on wattpad. Here’s the author’s note from the original story.
> 
> I would like to note that this story is written for fun and will not be not historically accurate. I also apologize if any personalities written are inaccurate too. The way Hollywood Undead members and the Beatles members are portrayed in this fanfic is not representative of them.
> 
> Even though this is an alternate universe story, I do not feel comfortable with using the Hollywood Undead members' wives in the story, so the wives used in this story are not representative the actual wives of the Hollywood Undead members, and are made up for the story. (Though only one wife's name is mentioned in this story).
> 
> The story's chapters will switch back and forth between Johnny 3 Tears and John Lennon. But some later chapters will focus on other Hollywood Undead members and the Beatles members.
> 
> I will also like to note that the story takes place in 2017 before later going on to 2018, then on to 2019.
> 
> Now, let's get on with the first chapter.

It was a grey and cloudy morning. There was no hint of sunlight. The wind was blowing against the trees, making them appear wavy. The curtains of the bedroom were lifted by the winds, showing no sunlight but causing the sleeping man to wake up groggily. He rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes. When his eyelids peered open, his vision appeared rather blurry. The confused man always knew he had 20/20 vision, so why did his vision appear so blurred all of the sudden? Was he wearing his sunglasses too much? Was his eyes still trying to adjust?

Johnny tried to wait for his vision to clear, but it still appeared very hazy. Everything around him appeared to be foggy. He squinted, and his vision was still blurred. Johnny groaned.

"For damn sakes, I'm 36, why are my eyes like this?" Johnny said. "My vision shouldn't be this bad."

Johnny turned his head to the clock in his bedroom, then remembered his vision was suddenly so bad. He didn't understand it why. He took his phone and turned it on to look at the time. Once it was on, the phone screen displayed 9:00 am. Johnny sighed and put his chin on his tattooed hand. After debating, he decided to toss his blanket aside and stand up from his bed. His vision was still screwed up. He tried using his hands in front of him to direct himself out of the doorway. Once he was standing in his doorway, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood there, squinting at the carpet.

"Hey, good morning," a voice responded warmly. The rapper turned his head to the direction the voice came from. He could not see her very well, and let out a "huh?" The woman pouted. "George, it's me you know." Johnny then did a smile.

"Oh, morning Asia," he replied happily. But the brunette woman widened her eyes. 

"Asia??" She exclaimed loudly with confusion. Johnny's eyes widened. The woman walked closer to him, revealing her features and figure. Johnny knew right away that was definitely NOT Asia. She was a slightly older brunette woman, with bright blue eyes, and slight face creases. Johnny was freaked out, to say the least. Is that actually Asia? Or was it someone else?

"Um, who are you?" Johnny croaked nervously. The woman appeared confused.

"'Who are you?' What?! We have been married for 50 years!" The woman said.

"M-married?" Johnny sputtered. The woman crossed her arms.

"Um, what even is your name?" Johnny asked, still nervous.

"Antoinette! Or what you and others used to call me back then, Toni!" Antoinette shrieked. 

Johnny's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Back then? What back then? He was born in the 80's as far as he can remember... wasn’t he?

"Um, I remember you now?" Johnny lied. He did not know anything about this "Toni" lady, but he just really wanted to get out of the situation. Toni's face softened.

"Ah, that's the George I remember," she said, smiling. Johnny felt uneasy and suddenly remembered his vision.

"Asia- I mean, Toni, do you think it's possible for me to go to the eye doctor today?" Johnny requested.

"Why?" Toni questioned.

"...My vision, it's really fuzzy. I have no idea why, but I can only see you up close. I can barely see anything past you clearly. I think I should get an eye test," Johnny told her honestly.

"Well your friend lectured you on the fact your vision isn't very clear anymore. Yet you ignored him for awhile and now you're asking for an eye test?" Toni said. Johnny squinted in surprise this time.

_Were my eyes like this the whole time or something?_ Johnny thought to himself. He was still puzzled at the whole situation he was in. Toni took out her cell phone to book an eye appointment for Johnny. He tried his best to walk down the stairs without stumbling or tripping on anything. Everything felt so off for him. But for now, he couldn't wait to get his answer at the eye doctor appointment. 

”By the way, who’s Asia?” Toni asked.

“Ah, just a girl friend.” Johnny replied back.


	2. John Lennon

John stormed out of the record label company. Paul, George, and Ringo all followed after him. Paul tried to get closer to John, who was walking as he grumbled angrily.

"These damn record labels are complete shams. I knew we shouldn't have gone today. They are just another con," John barked as he continually walked down the sidewalk, paying no attention to other walkers and traffic. Paul alarmingly tried to keep John away from the ongoing cars as George and Ringo watched other bystanders.

"C'mon John, at least they were giving us a chance," Paul said in an attempt to assure John. The bespectacled man just kept stamping his feet. As the four men passed by, some bystanders took glances at them.

John scoffed. "Yea right. They always give us empty promises, acting like they won't trap us into their recording label." John came to a sudden stop.

"Well, we might as well head back to the recording studio," Paul said in hopes for John to calm down. Begrudgingly, John walked with his band mates to the recording studio. As they entered, John was still stomping his feet as they walked to their recording room.

Once arriving there, John immediately stumped down in a chair in the recording room. An awkward silence swept over the room. Whenever John was angry, it would always end up being so awkward and quiet. They usually ended up working in silence whenever John wasn't in a good mood. Paul decided to boot up his laptop and check up on their YouTube channel. John was still slumped, arms crossed. George slouched while sitting. And Ringo held on his drumsticks sitting on his chair. Paul's hazel eyes suddenly lightened up seeing their channel.

"Hey, we just reached 1 million subscribers actually," Paul replied. The three turned to him.

"Woah what?" Ringo said surprised.

John did not speak, but he was similarly surprised at the news.

"That's pretty good," George responded. Paul looked up from his laptop smiling.

"Should we celebrate this with a dinner?" Ringo asked, hoping to break the tension in the group. Paul and George agreed while John didn't speak, they assumed he agreed.

"I don't think there shouldn't be much paparazzi tonight," Ringo added.

"Yea, now let's get going!" Paul said and they all stood up, leaving the recording studio and walking to a nearby restaurant.

Though the Beatles weren't exactly "famous" per se (they are pretty shrouded from the mainstream), they have a pretty good following and have been able to go on tours. The cities they went to aren't usually the capital cities, but are still very interesting. The venues they played at weren't big stadiums, just decently sized venues. But either way, they were pretty happy they at least had a loyal fanbase. As long as they had fans, they see more reasons to keep continuing their music.

As the four made their way to the restaurant, they weren't noticed. They were seen as regular people, not bothered by any fans or paparazzi. John noticed a tattered coach under a wall with incomprehensible graffiti printed on it as they got closer to the restaurant. Once they reached their destination, John was the first to walk inside the restaurant. A woman saw the four walk in.

"Hello sirs," she greeted.

"We would like a table for four," Paul said. The woman gestured them to follow her and they all sat at the metal table. John and Paul on one side, George and Ringo on the other. The woman then went away, presumably to get their menus.

"Do you guys think we could start touring again?" Ringo suddenly asked. The other three looked at him.

"I don't really think so for now-" Paul was cut off.

"Absolutely not," John spat, "yes we just got 1 million subscribers, but that's too early to be thinking about touring."

"Well should we look at our social media to see if fans want a tour?" George suggested.

"I mean, we can look later," Ringo responded.

"We are still recording a new album," John grumbled. Everyone just ignored John's mood. A waitress then came with the menus.

"Do you lads want anything to drink?" She asked, pulling out a notepad.

"I'll just have coke," John muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

"I'll have coffee," Ringo said.

"Wine," Paul said.

"Tea," George said.

"Didn't that Hollywood Undead band go on tour even though their album was releasing on October 27th this year?" Paul mentioned. John's head turned to Paul's direction.

"Well, those guys probably recorded it all before they went on tour," John sarcastically stated.

"Let's just leave it at this," Ringo said. John let out a heavy sigh. The same waitress came again, pouring the drinks in their glasses one by one.

"Are any of you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have mashed potatoes," Paul said.

"I'll have what he's having," Ringo said, pointing at Paul.

"Me too," George said in response. John noticeably stared, his head leaned on the palm of his hand.

"Are you going to order anything sir?" The waitress repeated.

"Oh, me? I'll just see whatever this menu has," John sneered. The waitress scrunched up her nose in confusion, but wrote down what the other three wanted before walking away.

Paul turned his head at John. "Are you sure you don't want anything John?" Paul asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it," John huffed. He took a sip of his drink and leaned back on his chair, legs slightly spread. The other three didn't talk for the rest of the meal. After they finished eating, Paul paid for the meal and they left the restaurant.

"We might as well part," John stated out of the blue. He waved at them and went down the street that lead to his house. The other three exchanged their byes and left to the streets leading to their houses.


	3. Johnny 3 Tears

"Well George, your eyesight isn't bad but not very good either," the eye doctor said.

"Well yea, I came here for a reason," Johnny retorted sarcastically.

"Both of your eyes are poor, you need to get yourself some glasses," she responded.

"But, I’ve always thought my eyesight was pretty good," Johnny said.

"I had this conversation before George, you need to get yourself some glasses unless you want some prescription contacts," she replied back.

Johnny thought for a minute. "I'll pick up some contact lenses and glasses."

The eye doctor nodded. "Alright, I'll show you a selection for eyeglasses," she gestured for Johnny and Toni to follow her to the glasses section.

When he was directed there, he looked at the different selection of glasses. The glasses ranged from being clear and thick framed, to having thin frames, or rectangle frames, to being brightly coloured. The blonde man didn't have a good idea to what glasses he would chose. Toni stood beside him, waiting to see what glasses he would chose.

Suddenly he noticed a flash and looked at one of the huge windows. There was a flock of paparazzi at one of the huge windows, a problem Johnny never really thought about for awhile.

"Oh for the love of god..." the blonde man mumbled. He was irritated at the camera flashing and chatter outside. He was just getting glasses like regular people, what was so noteworthy about that?

Finally after awhile of searching, he chose some black, brow-line glasses. He looked over to his wife.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked. Toni chuckled.

"Very charming," she chirped. Johnny flashed a small smile and went to get the eyeglasses. The woman behind the computer also showed Johnny his new eye contact lenses and gave him the contacts case. After that, Johnny and Toni left the place. As they were exiting, the husband and wife were confronted by the vividly shining paparazzi cameras.

If only the short walk to their car was peaceful, since the paparazzi was overwhelming the couple as they walked across the street. Both of them had a mutual irritation with the paparazzi, with the loud voices overlapping, trying to ask irrelevant things, the bright light flashing from the cameras, and invaded privacy. Finally, they reached their car and the crowd seemed to calm down and go away. Probably due to the fact they can easily get ran over by their car. Johnny slumped in his seat as his wife drove away from the parking lot. As they drove home, he wanted to look up something on the Internet...


	4. John Lennon

"I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday, can we forgive and forget?" John asked first thing entering the recording studio. The other three gave him warm smiles and greeted him with open arms. They all hugged him tightly.

"We accept," Paul said, smiling. John smiled back.

"Well now, what's next in the sessions?" John asked, pulling his chair close to the other three chairs.

"We're recording Miscommunication today," Paul replied, giving him the paper with the lyrics on it. John nodded.

"Ah this one for today, I see," John noted.

"How long do you think we have until we can release this?" George asked.

"The earliest to release it might be somewhere in December 2018, maybe even 2019." Paul responded.

"That's not too bad of a timespan, I guess," Ringo acknowledged the information. John took out his phone briefly and took a selfie with his other bandmates. He promptly posted on his Instagram, captioning it with "something's going on." Though he immediately put his phone away after, fans were liking and commenting fast and rapidly on his post. The four spent the day to record what they can for their new album. They sung and played their instruments and exchanged jokes and had small talks as the recording sessions went on.

"I have an idea," John spoke up.

"What's the idea?" Paul asked.

"After the album releases, should we do a rooftop concert?" John suggested.

"Alright, but where exactly?" George questioned.

"In the USA!" John answered.

"Interesting idea but why on a rooftop?" Paul asked. 

"Let's not announce anything about it either," John said, ignoring Paul's question, "just let citizens watch us performing there for free. And we'll see the reaction later."

"Woah, wait," George interrupted, "didn't Hollywood Undead do a rooftop concert back in January 1969?"

"Yes, so?" John sarcastically answered. "I just think this'll be a different experience for us to perform on a rooftop rather than a concert venue."

"Well, that does sound fun," Ringo acknowledged. 

"So, after releasing the album, we go to an American city and perform on a rooftop?" Paul asked.

"Yes, pretty much," John responded.

"Yea, as if that would be easy to do," George added, straight faced.

"This will be good, I swear," John tried to persuade.

"Let's think about this after the album release," Paul said.

(Time skip)

After recording, they had three more songs left to record on their album. The four guys headed to their homes. John walked with his calloused hands inside his jean pockets. When he got home, he locked his door and checked up on his social media. He had some small, amused chuckles at the fan reactions to the indirect new album announcement. John went to his fridge and took out a cup of yogurt. He looked into his cupboard and saw a small bag of nuts. He poured the nuts into the yogurt. He had no other idea what else to do besides lying on his couch and turning on a random tv show.

Later, when John went to sleep that night, a strange dream had happened.

_John was walking down an alleyway, he wasn't sure why, but he walked down it anyway. The only sound that was made was echoes of John's shoes on the rubble. The auburn haired man started to hear an extra pair of footsteps, which he felt weren't his. He turned around. All he saw was darkness, but he still didn't know where did the steps come from. He was about to continue walking, until he turned around again. Suddenly, he was struck with sharp pains in his shoulder, back, and chest. His breaths came out harshly and rasped. Weakly, he stumbled and fell hard onto the rubble. He put a hand onto his chest, coughing. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating and helpless. Suddenly, a thud was heard.___

_ __ _

John gasped the moment he woke up. He alarmingly pulled down his shirt, trying to see if anything was on his chest. Luckily, nothing was there. But he had a dry mouth and hot skin. Realizing he was on his bedroom floor, he shakily got up, before propping himself up on his bed. He was sweating from his unpleasant nightmare. He shuddered, and quickly grabbed his glasses to get his journal that was underneath the drawer of his night table. He wrote down what he can remember of the dream. Then he put it away and sat back, still feeling hot. He reached out his hand to the bottle of water and drank it. He immediately felt refreshed drinking it all. His mouth became no longer dry. He stared at the wall for a bit, before grabbing his bedsheet and resting it at his waist, then settled down in a fetal position.

_ __ _


	5. Johnny 3 Tears

(Johnny 3 Tears)

Immediately after the couple got home, Johnny went to the computer of their house. He booted it up and signed himself in his own account. The man waited for the internet to pop up, then he immediately typed "Hollywood Undead" into the search engine. What he got surprised him.

The results for "Hollywood Undead" was loaded with a lot of mentions and articles. This new information disconcerted him. He never seen this many results shown for the band. He scrolled down and saw the catalog for the songs... Except he didn't remember if he ever recorded any covers related to the Beatles.

Johnny saw many titles of _”Hollywood Undead-A Hard's Day Night", "Hollywood Undead-Help!", and "Hollywood Undead-Come Together."_

_This is so bizarre..._ Johnny thought. Scrolling down more, there was so much information about them, despite Hollywood Undead being more obscure, not worldwide famous. Johnny searched up his own name. His eyes widened in shock again seeing a boatload of results.

_No... no... this cannot be real,_ Johnny thought nervously. He scrolled down more, then found the article of him being seen at the opticians. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, let's document something totally unimportant that a famous person is doing," Johnny scoffed. Johnny heard his cell phone ring, and he immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey George," the voice greeted. Johnny's eyes lit up.

"Danny! Hi!" Johnny answered enthusiastically, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, I'm calling to check up on how is your packing doing for today?" Danny said.

Johnny got confused. "Packing for what?"

Danny's tone of voice suddenly sounded slightly annoyed. "The world tour coming up soon?" Danny reminded.

"Um..." Johnny quickly went to check on their website. Which appeared the same as the last time he saw it. He checked tour dates... and a huge list of tour dates were listed.

"Ok woah," Johnny said. He scrolled through the list.

The cities ranged from Las Vegas, to Vancouver, to Moscow, and to even Sydney. Johnny was shocked. He swore he never heard anything about a tour, supposedly.

"Um, yea, I'm getting there," Johnny lied.

"That's good! In a few days, we all have to be at the airport," Danny commented rather casually.

"What day?" Johnny asked.

"September 27th," Danny replied.

"Ok, that's good to know. Um, bye," Johnny awkwardly said, before ending the conversation. 

The blonde man ran up the stairs as fast as he can and went to his room. He grabbed a suitcase and started to get whatever he can to pack for the tour. Toni went up the stairs hearing her husband packing hastily.

"Oh, so you finally heard about the world tour?" Toni snickered.

Johnny briefly stopped, looking at her unamused until he let out a laugh.

"I can help you with the packing if you want," Toni proposed.

"Actually, I'd very much appreciate that," Johnny warmly said. The brunette woman smiled back and kissed the man on his cheek, before helping him to pack for the tour.

"Good thing you had your eye appointment today, otherwise you'd be performing blind." Toni joked.

While Johnny laughed at the remark, he felt like he'd rather wear his eye contact lenses performing instead. He didn't want to break his glasses or lose them on tour. Despite that, Johnny was able to finish packing pretty early thanks to Toni. Johnny went to bed wondering how the tour will be like for him and the band.


	6. Johnny 3 Tears

First thing in the morning, Johnny arrived at the airport. He had his ticket and luggage. He stopped at the international security and took off his shoes and took out his cell as he put his carry on bag in a grey bin. He went to the metal detector and was cleared. He put back on his shoes, grabbed his luggage, and went to try and find the gate for his flight. And find his other bandmates.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Johnny has a feeling the calling out was for him. He heard the "hey!" repeated again, and he saw Danny waving right at him. The blonde man smiled and he walked briskly to his bandmates. Johnny was glad to finally see them again.

Johnny still didn't know what was going on where he was, but he didn't think much about it when Jorel made a remark.

"Now George will be getting some glasses," Jorel joked.

"Well, I'm going to have my eye contacts on," Johnny chuckled.

"Yea even though right now you're wearing them," Jorel said. Johnny let out a laugh. Johnny looked behind him, but ended up noticing a small, light brown teddy bear that was left on the floor.

Interested, he briefly left his suitcase and bag with his friends. Charlie noticed him walking over to the toy. Picking up the lost toy, Johnny noticed the teddy bear had a collar around its neck with the name "Rosalina" imprinted on it. The blonde man went to try and drop it off at the lost and found. Abruptly, he accidentally bumped into someone. The person he bumped into was a woman with shoulder length black hair and brown skin. 

"Oh man, I'm really sorry," Johnny apologized, reaching his free hand out to the woman, "I wasn't really watching where I was going." 

"Oh no it's fine," she responded while getting up.

"I was just going to return this toy and I-" the taller man tried to explain, until the woman looked closer at the teddy bear.

"Hey, I think that's actually my little sister's teddy bear," she pointed out. "Oh, really?" Johnny said.

The raven haired girl nodded. "Yes! I was actually trying to find it for her! Thank you!" Johnny let a soft smile crawl on his face when he handed the bear back to the woman.

"Thank you so much! I was so worried she lost it, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's George, but you can call me Johnny if you'd like," Johnny replied, "what's yours?"

"My name's Camilla," she answered. "Oh, Camilla. That's a nice name," he complimented, smiling. "Thank you," she smiled.

Then suddenly, the flight for Vancouver, British Columbia was called. Johnny immediately remembered that was his flight.

"Oh man, I've got to go," Johnny exclaimed.

"Okay, bye George," Camilla said, waving bye and holding the teddy bear in her right hand. Johnny waved bye back at her. Though he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Camilla again, he thought it was a sweet encounter. He felt like his day was brightened from that. Johnny managed to make it right back to the lineup to his suitcase and friends.

"Woah you're finally back!" Charlie quipped. "The others thought you weren't going to come back!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to leave the airport you know," Johnny remarked, "I wasn't going to desert the band." The comeback made Charlie burst out in laughter.

"Can you two please be more quiet?" The attendant asked as he scanned their tickets.

"Yea, alright," Johnny acknowledged. The five band members went to board on the plane. Charlie and Johnny sat together in the same seat, Danny and Dylan sat together, and Jorel sat alone. As other passengers were boarding the plane, Johnny took out a book. Charlie appeared to watch a movie on Netflix. As Charlie surfed through the movie selection, he looked at his friend.

"So what happened there? I noticed you went to pick up that lost teddy bear," Charlie asked.

"Oh yea, I meant to put it in the lost and found, but I actually found the woman who lost it by accident," Johnny answered. "Really? What was her name?" Charlie queried.

"Camilla. I thought it sounded pretty." Johnny said.

"That's really empathetic of you George," Charlie responded sincerely.

"Yea." Johnny awkwardly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never been to an airport before so if anything's about the airport is inaccurate, please tell me and I'll edit it. Also sorry for the vague description of the HU members looking old but I'll let that be left up to you readers for how the HU guys could look in their 70's haha. But otherwise, thanks for reading.


	7. Deuce

Sitting in the airport seats, Aron tapped his fingers on his legs, feeling irritated. He had his flight delayed. He came in at 6 am in the morning, then found out his flight was delayed to 10 am. As a result, he felt worn out and a little angry at how he woke up at 6 am for this. Aron kept listening for any announcement for his flight, since the last time he missed boarding a plane, it contributed to him leaving the band.

Aron heard about a band going embarking on a tour. Specifically, the band he left back in 1964. Aron left Hollywood Undead in that year after "creative differences", and it ended up causing quite an uproar at the time.

Fans didn't want Deuce to leave. Promptly, signs and outcries were made against Deuce's nonappearance and Danny being Deuce's replacement. Nobody didn't expect it coming. Later, after Hollywood Undead moved on with Danny, Aron managed to form himself a fanbase with his solo music. He interacted with his fans, and did tour for a time. But in later years, he faded out from the spotlight. Even in the age of social media. Either way, Aron's absenteeism is usually discussed when people end up talking to him.

"Now boarding, flight to Liverpool, England," an announcement was made on the intercom. Aron made a sigh of relief.

"Oh finally," the black haired man said, getting up and grabbing his carry on bag. He was about to take out his plane ticket, but once he turned around, he was startled by what he saw inches away from him.

Aron saw his former bandmate and friend, Johnny 3 Tears, in the lineup for a flight. Out of all the things, Aron wasn't expecting to see his ex friend to be at the same airport. Freaked out, Aron immediately sat back down. He didn't want to confront Johnny, or for Johnny to see him. He hoped Johnny didn't catch a glimpse of him. His heart pounded so hard in his chest. He hoped the lineup for his flight wasn't short. Aron got up shakily, his heart still beating. In a way, he felt feverish from the unexpected sight. Aron didn't bother to look back as he walked nervously towards his flight lineup, which luckily, he ended up making it in time. His ticket was scanned and he boarded the plane.

After Aron had got in his plane seat, he put in his earphones. Then he leaned back in the reclined seat and swiftly fell asleep moments before the flight took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I've never been to an airport so sorry if anything is inaccurate. On the other hand sometimes I think about how it's a pretty good thing that Hollywood Undead was never given too much publicity from Deuce leaving the band. Like Idk how to explain but sometimes Hollywood itself likes to thrive off of gossip on any star (that is, if the star isn't problematic). Either way please leave any feedback and thank you for reading.


	8. John Lennon

John was back at the recording studio again with his fellow bandmates. He was waiting for Paul, George, and Ringo to boot up their equipment. Since they had three songs left, today would be the last day for recording the songs. Afterwards, they'd start editing and mixing their recorded songs. Subsequently, they'd figure out what song could be their single, and distribute it. As John waited, he decided it was time to mention his weird nightmare.

"I don't want to alarm any of you guys, but I had a really strange nightmare last night," John started.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" George asked.

"It started with me walking down an alleyway," John began, "I didn't know why. I kept walking but I heard extra footsteps behind me. I looked back and nothing was there, and I continued walking again. Then I turned around again, and felt sudden pain in my body. I fell over and struggled for breath, it ended as soon as I got up in real life. I found myself on my bedroom floor," John described, sighing.

"Wow, that's pretty morbid," George said. Paul patted John on his back.

"The good thing was, it was just a dream," Paul assured.

"Yea, a realistic nightmare," John deadpanned.

"Well true. But we're always here for you," Paul reassured, rubbing John's shoulders. John cracked a smile.

"Have you heard about Hollywood Undead starting their world tour?" Ringo commented.

"Oh yes. It's gonna be a busy month for them," Paul said.

"Yep, real busy," John added.

"Should we try to see them again?" Ringo suggested. The other three looked at each other.

"Is there a date for them coming here? Or somewhere close here?" Paul questioned.

"I can check," George said, pulling out his phone. The room was briefly silent, as three of them waited for George's answer. George checked the site, he scrolled through the tour dates for a possible United Kingdom date. Then he saw October 17th for Liverpool. George smiled.

"Hey, they are coming here on October 17th!" George cheerfully answered.

"Wow really?" John exclaimed.

"We should get the tickets then!" Ringo said.

"Yea, let's do that after the recording," Paul stated.

"Fair enough," George responded. George put away his phone and the four started to prep up their instruments and start recording again.

(Time skip)

Subsequently, the four friends packaged their stuff with them. They all agreed to text each other after purchasing their tickets for the concert. As John walked home, he noticed a poster on a music shop window of Hollywood Undead coming to Liverpool next month. He grinned widely thinking about the concert. Once he arrived home, he went onto the Hollywood Undead site to get the tickets. At first, the processing went swimmingly. Until suddenly, he was declined his ticket. The bespectacled man got confused.

"Why isn't it letting me purchase this ticket?" John said out loud to himself. John tried again, but kept getting an error each time. He got frustrated.

"These tickets aren't sold out, are they?" He questioned to himself. John reloaded the page one last time, he hoped there weren't too many fans trying to get tickets. When the site finished, he tried to get a ticket for himself. And got another error. John gave up. He didn't know why or how he couldn't get a ticket. Dissatisfied, he ended up texting the other Beatles that he wasn't able to get a ticket for unknown reasons. John really hoped tomorrow he could retrieve a ticket.


	9. Johnny 3 Tears

Even though Johnny usually was happy to go on tour, this time, he was more unsettled after finding out he and the band recorded songs of the actual Beatles. He couldn't remember any chords or lyrics of the original Beatles songs. By the looks of it, he felt like he was the one to sing a lot of the vocals, which made his nervousness a whole lot worse.

Charlie was snoring, taking a nap on the flight. Johnny decided to turn on his phone and plug in his earphones just to hear how the songs sounded in their style. Maybe try to memorize them the best as he can. Johnny turned on the first song that was on the video results page. It was _Come Together._ What came out wasn't... really what he expected.

It had a subtle instrumental, Johnny himself singing for once and not rapping, and singing rather strange lyrics. Johnny was disturbed. This felt so unnatural to him. He didn't like it one bit. Yet, he kept on listening.

It felt so fabricated to him. "This is so freaky..." Johnny whispered to himself, scared.

"I don't have any memory of recording these, yet, that's my voice. My guitar playing. That's presented as me. Oh man..." Johnny felt all colour fade from his face. It was just so, _unusual._ Johnny went onto _If I Fell_, which again, his deep voice was singing the lyrics. Johnny felt like this was the work of current technology, being able to replicate him and his other friends. Deepfakes or something.

_Happiness is a Warm Gun_ came up next. He felt shivers crawling down his back hearing himself sing the lyrics. That, and the fact he knew of John Lennon's fate... Johnny's grip on his seat got tighter hearing _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_, where instead of him, he hears _Danny_ singing the lyrics. Then he heard _Twist and Shout_, and vividly hearing Deuce's voice backing him up at some lyrics. At this point, Johnny's soul had left his body. Or it felt like it.

"Dude, are you okay??" a voice suddenly exclaimed. Johnny flinched and looked beside him, seeing Charlie had woken up from his nap.

"Oh um, yes," Johnny lied, even though he was shaky. "Do you know our setlist for this tour?" Johnny immediately asked.

"No." Charlie bluntly said. Johnny suppressed a groan. He really didn't know how will his performance end up going if he doesn't know what specific songs will be performed.

Then a familiar song suddenly popped up on autoplay...


	10. John Lennon

"I couldn't get a ticket," John admitted to his bandmates.

"What? Why?" George first exclaimed. John shrugged.

"I don't know, really," John said. Ringo put an arm around John in hopes to assure him.

"One of us can get another ticket for you," Paul suggested.

"Well, alright then," John replied, defeated. He slumped in his seat as they all worked together on editing their recorded songs. Though the room was mostly silent, with the occasional small talk on suggestions of doing this or that to the song, Ringo eventually spoke up.

"Should we try to see them after the show?" Ringo asked.

"Didn't we already do that before?" Paul said.

"Well, yea, except we only got a glimpse of them," George replied, "we almost did get to see them until security pushed us away and the members got pushed back to go back to their dressing rooms."

"Yea, what dimwits," John remarked, remembering the event when it happened.

(Flashback)

_The four tried their best to get closer to the five band members. They were caught in a huge, knitted crowd of fans, some were screaming and waving their arms and hands wildly trying to get closer to the band members and some shoving their way through to get to them. John was the closest to them, but not exactly close enough. George was following closely behind John, then Paul, then Ringo. Soon enough, John got near to one of the band members, but instead, he and other fans got pushed back by security as the band went back to their dressing rooms. The fans all walked away disappointed. The four men walked away thinking about how close they were to the band members, but not being able to talk to them. They hoped maybe they would be able to talk with them the next time._

(End of flashback)

"Well how can we get closer to them unlike the last time?" George asked.

"At the time, it was way before the show, so maybe we can try after the concert?" Ringo suggested. The three turned at Ringo.

"That's actually not a bad idea," John commented.

"That's a great idea!" Paul concurred.

"It might take awhile to wait for them, but I think we can do it," Ringo added.

"Just saying but, who's going to get my ticket?" John interjected.

"I might as well do it," George conceded. John smiled at George in response. For the rest of the day, the band worked on editing and mixing their songs and making the tracklist.

(Time skip)

John arrived at his home. When he went to lie on the couch, he went to his bank account. It turned out he had $20.

"Oh c'mon," John groaned, "I was just 10 dollars off for a ticket?? Geez."


	11. Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny couldn't believe what he heard next on the playlist.

It was _Your Life._ An actual song he had recorded with the band. Colour went back into his pale face. If the songs from _Five_ apparently existed, then he could remember the lyrics and chords for those songs. Johnny sighed in relief. He nearly thought it could be over for him. And since _Five_ was going to release in the next month, it was likely the songs from that album would be on their setlists. Johnny appeared very content, even as _Here Comes the Sun_ with Danny's harmonic singing was playing.

Johnny sat back, feeling slightly relieved about the setlist. Johnny spent the rest of the flight listening to the random catalogue of songs in the playlist.

(Time skip)

Finally, Johnny took out some gum as he felt the plane slowing down. He put the gum in his mouth and chewed it while looking outside his window to see the landing. The plane briefly jolted but then slowed down. The five men unbuckled their seatbelts and waited for further instructions. Johnny took out his earphones and heard the chatters of other passengers. The five men then got off their plane and walked into the airport to get their luggage. But while entering, what Johnny saw inside surprised him.

There were fans cheering and waving with some holding various signs welcoming their visit to the Canadian city. While Johnny remembered he was at the city before, he didn't think there would be this much fans. As the bandmates tried to make it through the crowd, they waved or shook hands with the fans. They also obliged for the selfie with a fan. Johnny felt happy from the loving and friendly fans, but it also gave him an bittersweet feeling. Something about this seemed... peculiar to him. He picked up his luggage with his friends, then they were headed to their hotel. Even as they were driven to their hotel, fans still followed their car, which Johnny was surprised and a little nervous at.

After verifying their stay, the five bandmates were heading to their rooms. They went in the same elevator. Johnny decided to ask something.

"Where are we performing at tomorrow night?" Johnny asked.

"Oh we're performing at the BC Place." Dylan answered.

Johnny nodded, then his face paled on the realization. Isn't the BC Place a stadium? Johnny realized he had never performed in a stadium before. He recalled he performed more at decently sized venues, but a stadium? The elevator dinged to their floor. As Johnny dragged his suitcase to his room, he now wondered how much fans would be present at the concert if the band is performing at a stadium. He wasn't really sure what to think. He still had a weird bittersweet feeling inside him as he went into his room and took out his bass guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I haven't been on a plane before, so if anything in the landing scene is inaccurate, please tell me and I'll correct it. Please leave any feedback and thank you for reading.


	12. Deuce

Aron snored loudly during his flight. His arms were crossed over his body with his legs sprawled under the seat in front of him. Despite the humming of the engines, Aron still slept soundly. The passenger next to him quietly read a magazine. A little girl around the age of 11 was running back and forth between the aisle, smiling as she ran. The passenger would occasionally look to make sure the little girl was doing fine. Eventually, the little girl stopped close to the chair of the passenger.

"Why did you stop running?" The woman asked.

"I need to go to the washroom," the little girl said. The woman got up.

"Alright," she said, getting up and taking her to the end of the plane.

Aron kept on snoring, until a flight attendant lady came up to the sleeping man. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. Aron's eyes groggily opened.

"Sir, sorry to wake you up, but your snoring is distracting the other passengers," the flight attendant said.

"Oh shit, really?" Aron replied, "well I'll try to sleep quieter then."

The flight attendant simply nodded and left. The woman came back to her seat. Aron noticed her.

"Hello," he said. She looked at him.

"Oh, hello," she replied, "I'm pretty sure you were sleeping."

"Yea I was," Aron answered, "I'm Aron. What's your name?"

"Camilla," the woman said.

"Camilla, nice name," Aron said. "Is that your daughter?" he asked next, pointing at the little girl running.

"Oh, no. That's my little sister. Her name's Priscilla," Camilla responded. Priscilla happily climbed back to her seat, presumably next to her mother or other female relative.

"Priscilla... I haven't really heard about that name in awhile," Aron noted.

"Yea, I don't think I've heard it for awhile either," Camilla said.

"Where are you travelling to?" Camilla queried.

"I'm going to Liverpool, what about you?" Aron asked.

"I'm going to the Universal Studios in Florida, Priscilla really wanted to go there, but I don't mind going to Florida. It's a place I wanted to go to for awhile," Camilla responded. Aron nodded.

"I'm going to Liverpool just for the fun of it. I haven't been out of the USA for awhile so I chose to go to Liverpool," Aron added.

"That's interesting," Camilla acknowledged. Then Priscilla came over with her teddy bear.

"Cammy! Is my bear sick?" She asked, alarmed.

"Oh, I think Rosalina will be fine, why don't you give her some apple juice for the sickness?" Camilla explained, then took out a box of apple juice from her bag, giving it to Priscilla. The little girl went back to her airplane seat, switching between drinking it and letting her bear drink some.

"Rosalina is a nice name for that bear," Aron commented.

"Ah, yea. She picked the name. She loves the teddy bear and has quite an attachment to it," Camilla added, "I think it's nice she has a toy she loves and favours."

"Yea that's good," Aron commented.

"She nearly lost Rosalina until a nice man named George actually returned it back to me on accident," Camilla said. Colour drained from Aron's face upon hearing that.

"George?" He faltered.

"Yes. Well, he also told me I can call him Johnny if I wanted to. I wonder if I'd ever see him again." the woman explained.

Aron's hands felt numb. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't come across Johnny or other bandmates while in Liverpool. Aron sighed to himself and decided to go back to sleep. This time, he didn't snore loudly.


	13. Deuce

Aron finally woke up to find that Camilla and Priscilla were not in their seats. In fact, the airplane was still flying. Aron was confused for a moment, until he remembered Camilla and Priscilla were going to Florida. They probably reached their destination while he was still napping. Aron looked at the time. It was 3 pm. He sighed and leaned back on his still reclined chair, starting to feel bored. He grabbed his phone and started to listen to music. The music varied between his own music and random suggested music videos. Eventually, the playlist got to a song Aron never heard before. He started to listen intently to the lyrics and sound, and really liked it.

"Who's the artist?" Aron said to himself, picking up his phone to see the song title and artist. The song appeared to be _The Beatles-Save Me._ Aron went on the YouTube channel and he started to play the playlist of their songs, and he was surprise: he never heard of them before.

"Wow, this is a good band," Aron commented, leaning back and humming along to the tune of the music. He tapped his hands on his thighs to the beat. He really wanted to buy some records from them, which he decided to do first thing he could once he landed in Liverpool. He spent the rest of the flight listening to their records.

(Time skip)

Aron signed into his hotel, before going out on the streets of Liverpool. Before he could forget, he went to find a nearby music store. He kept walking down the street, then he saw a poster of Hollywood Undead coming to Liverpool on October 17th. Aron briefly got tense, but decided to enter in the music store. He hoped whoever was in there didn't recognize him.

Aron walked into the music store. Only one other person was there and it was the cashier. Aron simply walked over to the CDs, trying to locate the "B" section of the artists. Once he found it, he quietly picked up the records available at the "B" section. The albums there were _Messing Around, Winter Snow, and Let It Be_. Aron went to purchase the albums. At first, there was no conversation between the cashier and Aron. The cashier suddenly spoke up upon seeing Aron's face.

"Hey... aren't you the guy from Hollywood Undead?" He first asked.

"...No." Aron bluntly deflected. He waited for the guy to give him the CDs in the bag, but the cashier kept staring at him.

"I swear, you look like Deuce from Hollywood Undead," the cashier protested. Aron got uncomfortable and didn't want the guy to keep trying to prod him with questions.

"No, I'm not Deuce. I'm just a guy picking up some music here," Aron disputed.

"I still think you're Deuce from Hollywood Undead," the guy stated. Aron nearly growled, his grip tighter on his bag.

"I'm not Deuce, you're just mistaking me for someone else," Aron made an attempt to go out the door, and instead, the cashier went in front of him to slow him down. Aron got more agitated.

"You ARE Deuce! What are you doing out of America for once?? Why are you in Liverpool?" The cashier babbled.

"Look, I'm only here just to travel. Nothing else, alright?" Aron stated exasperated. "I was never here, don't even say anything about this."

Aron shut the door of the music store. He sighed and walked over back to his hotel. It was already 6 pm, so he felt like he'd rather save exploring Liverpool for the next day.


	14. Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny fumbled with his guitar. He wanted to know the chords for the songs Hollywood Undead would play. At first, he tried the chords he could remember from Five. He easily remembered the lyrics and chords, so he went to look online for any chords of the songs that they could potentially perform. He first tried _Come Together_, then went onto _Nowhere Man_, then tried _Yesterday_. He didn't do too bad with the chords, but he was still nervous by not knowing what songs would be perform with Hollywood Undead. Especially since he knows they usually perform their party songs with a side dish of their serious songs.

The blonde man put back his bass guitar in its case. Sighing, he went on his bed and turned on the TV. The channel that was on was the news. The news had reported on Hollywood Undead arriving into Vancouver and performing at the BC Place for tonight. Johnny's eyes widened.

"What?! Tonight? Holy shit!" Johnny immediately shouted and nearly fell off his bed. He went to the hotel room of Charlie's. He wanted to ask again about the setlist. Charlie opened his door to a worried Johnny.

"Um, what's your business?" Charlie tried to joke. "Do you seriously not know the setlist for tonight??" Johnny asked. "No, not at all," Charlie responded, "sorry George."

"That's okay..." Johnny replied hopelessly to Charlie. Charlie closed his door in confusion. Johnny walked back to his room, still having no idea what else to expect for performing at the concert. What was pretty strange to him was how his bandmates seemed unfazed by a stadium concert.

In fact, it almost seemed like his friends were used to their current lives, even though he remembered how all of their lives were like before all this. Was this a sick prank played on him? It can't be, it almost seems like the universe seriously considers Hollywood Undead to be the best band of all time. Yes they are talented, but they aren't very mainstream. How did the mainstream even hear of them at all? Johnny knew the band had been mentioned before in 2009, but that was only when Deuce was leaving...

_Wait, how is Deuce treated in this?_ Johnny immediately thought. He was about to reach for his phone and look up results for "Deuce", only for his door to be knocked on and opened.


	15. Charlie Scene

Charlie appeared at Johnny's hotel room door.

"Hey, we're going to the BC Place. Our manager wants us to get there as fast as we can to prepare the stage and get ready for the meet and greets," He told Johnny.

"Um... I'll meet you guys in the hotel lobby," Johnny nervously replied. Charlie shook his head.

"No I mean, our manager wants us at the stadium _right now_," Charlie emphasized. Johnny made a sigh.

"Alright, fine," Johnny begrudgingly said, placing his phone in his pocket and walking out of his hotel room. Charlie closed the door behind him and Johnny locked the door. They both walked to the elevators, and saw Danny, Dylan, and Jorel all there waiting for them.

"There's Johnny!" Dylan greeted. Danny had a chuckle. Johnny simply waved at them, then putting his hands back in his sweater pockets. They all went in the same elevator and Charlie went to press the button for the hotel lobby. The elevator ride was rather quiet. Usually, Johnny would speak and make jokes during any elevator trip. Charlie felt like Johnny was acting strange. He seemed tense, and not as talkative as usual. Charlie hoped to ask Johnny if anything was wrong.

A 'ding' sound was made when the main floor was reached. Once they stepped out to the lobby, Charlie heard _She Loves You_ playing. While he smiled, Johnny was unrelaxed upon hearing it. The five man group walked to the black car that was outside specifically for them. Getting inside, Charlie was seated close to the window of the backseat. Johnny sat beside Charlie, then Danny, then Dylan, and lastly Jorel. Johnny appeared slumping and tired.

While they were being driven, Dylan managed to get a talk going, turning the silent car to being more lively.

Despite that, Johnny still didn't talk too much during the conversation. He simply muttered small responses. Once they arrived at the stadium, Johnny was intimidated by the size of the stadium. But Charlie didn't feel intimidated by any of it, he remembers being at the place before. To him, it was just fascinating to perform at the stadium again. The five band members walked inside the stadium. They all got to the main part of the place where the concert would be happening. Their manager appeared to the five.

"Oh there you guys are! I was waiting for you all to show up." She said, walking closer to them.

"Well, what did you think? We were going to abandon the concert?" Charlie deadpanned. The other three members laughed at Charlie's remark, but Johnny only let out a chuckle. Their manager didn't seem impressed. Charlie coughed.

"C'mon, you guys really need to be more serious. And you need to get organizing your instruments," the manager demanded.

"Well it's not like we're getting any younger," Charlie sarcastically replied again. The members chortled, including Johnny for once. The manager sighed, walking away.

"Geez she's so uptight," Dylan commented after she was out of their sights.

"Yea it's no wonder we got a record label for ourselves, I wonder if we can fire her." Johnny said, still tensed up and hands in pockets. Charlie went up to Johnny.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny responded.

"You don't seem like yourself George. You're not as sarcastic or outgoing as usual, is something bothering you?" Charlie pressed.

"No. I'm completely fine." Johnny deflected, attempting to get out of it by going to the main stage, even though he didn't even have his guitar. Charlie wanted to question his friend more, but had decided to wait after they were done helping out with the preparations for the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback or a comment.


	16. John Lennon

"I've got your ticket now," George told John the next morning. John smiled and patted George on his back.

"I'll try to remember and pay you back this time." John joked. George chuckled.

"So I've heard Hollywood Undead is performing at Vancouver today," Ringo said.

"Yea, we already know." John stated.

"Well what if we could do the rooftop concert in Canada instead?" Ringo suggested.

"We still haven't got too much into the details of our rooftop concert." Paul replied.

"What we can try is, if we can't perform a concert anywhere in the United States, then we can try Canada." Ringo added.

"That sounds like another good idea." John commented.

"Alright. That's settled." Ringo noted.

The four kept working on their usual editing and mixing their album. They also wrapped up their track listing. They thought about posting it tomorrow and update their website with the new album and track listing. After the session, the four left to do their regular business.

John went walk over to a nearby grocery store. He felt something rub against his leg. When he looked down, it was a little, black kitten with white paws and bright blue eyes. John's face softened and bent down to pet the kitten. He first put out his calloused hand to the kitten, hoping it showed he doesn't bring any harm to the kitten. The kitten briefly sniffed his hand, then bunted its head against his hand. John smiled and gently started scratching its head. Then went to scratch the cat under its chin, the cat still purring. The cat then went to show its stomach. John went to rub the cat's stomach, and to his surprise, it let him. He felt how soft the cat's black fur was, very smooth and silky. He really wanted to bring the cat home, especially since it didn't appear to have a collar.

"I think I'll call you Sadie." John replied to the cat. Sadie the cat kept purring. John smiled and got up. "I hope to see you still outside." John told the cat as he walked into the grocery store. The cat laid outside, paws tucked in and waiting for him.

Going inside the grocery store, he walked over to the fruit aisles first. Examining the fruits, he chose some peaches and apples. Going over to the vegetables, he chose a small package of celery. Afterwards, he went to pick up cornflakes and bread. Then he decided to pick up some cat food and a cat bowl for the stray cat, hoping the cat was still waiting outside for him. He went to the checkout and paid for his groceries. Walking out with bags, he saw Sadie was still waiting outside of the grocery store. Smiling widely, he picked up Sadie and brought her to his house.

After setting her down on the floor, he went to his kitchen to fill up the cat food and water bowls. Then he washed his hands in the kitchen sink before drying them and then grabbing a knife to cut up some apple slices. He went over to his couch, turning on a tv show. Sadie saw him on the couch and went to jump up on the same couch, lying beside his legs. John grinned, he was happy he didn't feel alone in his house anymore.


	17. Charlie Scene

"Oh... I forgot my damn guitar at the hotel!" Johnny shouted from the stage, going down the stairs.

"I can fetch it for you!" Dylan told Johnny as he went down the stairs. Johnny stopped walking right on the spot, as if he was contemplating something.

"Well sure then." Johnny responded, walking out of the stadium with Dylan. Charlie had a feeling they'd end up taking a lot of time going to get Johnny's guitar. He went to help out Jorel and Danny with their instruments. Suddenly their manager came again, they all made groans.

"C'mon you guys don't do that," she said, "where's Dylan and George?"

"They went to get his guitar. George's guitar." Charlie assured.

"You should tell them to get back as fast as they can." The manager nagged.

"Oh yea, they sure will." Danny smirked. She looked like she took offence to his response, but just walked away annoyed.

"Thanks for getting her away." Jorel said.

"You're welcome." Danny replied happily.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Johnny were caught up in the paparazzi and groups of fans. They didn't mind the fans but the paparazzi on the other hand, annoyed them both. They just wanted the paparazzi to go away. The two didn't mind spending time with fans, but the paparazzi kept taking random photos of them with the fans. They felt like the paparazzi was waiting to one of them to snap at them and then act like they snapped at the fans. Johnny and Dylan managed to take one last pic with the fans, then finally went inside their car. Johnny put the guitar case on his lap. Both he and Dylan waved at the cheering and happy fans as their car drove away.

Johnny and Dylan made it back into the BC Place.

"Hey I'm back!" Johnny shouted, similar to a husband was telling his wife he was home. Danny, Charlie, and Jorel all waved.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Dylan asked.

"Ah just the manager lady pestering us. I drove her away." Danny replied.

"Good, she's annoying." Dylan commented, causing the others to laugh in agreement.

(Time skip to the concert starting)

The crowd was thunderous. Deafeningly loud cheering and yelling was heard. Even in the dressing rooms, they could still hear the fans screaming. Charlie brushed his slightly greyed but still light brown hair. Setting down his hairbrush, he then put on his grey hat and stepped out of his dressing room. Dylan and Danny were the other band members out of their dressing rooms.

"Where's Jorel and George?" Charlie asked.

"Jorel is nearly ready, but George seems to be not very prepared." Dylan noted. Right then, Jorel suddenly burst out of his dressing room.

"I'm here!" Jorel shouted.

"Alright. But someone needs to hurry up George." Dylan deadpanned. Charlie went over to Johnny's dressing room.

"GEORGE HURRY UP! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO STARTING!" Charlie shouted at Johnny's door. On the stage, there was a screen displaying a countdown to Hollywood Undead about to come onstage. The minutes left were 2:00. Charlie thought about barging in Johnny's dressing room, only for Johnny to finally open up his door and hastily step out of his room.

"I'm here, I'm here." Johnny immediately said, putting on his dark blue beanie and butterfly bracelet and grabbing his bass guitar rather fast.

Without hesitation, Danny and Jorel grabbed their guitars and microphones. Danny managed to put on his golden yellow cross necklace and Jorel put on his black coat that had a small dollar sign symbol. Dylan grabbed his microphone and put a black sash that hung around his shoulders. Charlie grabbed his guitar, microphone, and his bandana, quickly wrapping it around his neck. The four caught up to Johnny, nearly ready to get up on the stage. The crowd was screaming the countdown ending out loud.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" The crowd yelled out, then Johnny and Charlie first came out on stage before Dylan, Jorel, and Danny.

The fans went wild over seeing the five bandmates. Johnny was almost flabbergasted from the amount of shouting fans there were. Johnny absentmindedly stared at the crowd. There was just so many people, and instead of getting nervous, he actually felt energetic and excited at the applauding from the fans. He heard the instrumental of _California Dreaming_ playing, and he felt more adrenaline going through him from the music and roaring. Then the blonde musician suddenly realized he had forgot to grab his microphone from backstage.

"AW SHIT!" Johnny cried out, which was luckily drowned out by the loud music and Jorel's singing.


	18. Deuce

Aron woke up in his hotel. He rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed. Checking the time on his phone, it was 10:32 am.

Huh, I managed to sleep for quite a bit, Aron thought to himself. He went to shower and brush his teeth before putting on a new pair of clothes. Aron then went on a review website and left a 'review' for the music store he went to yesterday. He said in his review saying the service was overbearing but otherwise, okay. Aron used the elevator to get to the hotel lobby.

Exiting the hotel, Aron went to walk down the street. Despite being 10 am, the streets were starting to get busier. Aron kept walking down the street, trying to see if there would be something that could interest him. Aron walked past the music store, then he noticed a small bakery. He entered in the bakery.

"Hello sir." A blonde woman greeted.

Aron waved but didn't say anything. He went to look at the selection of sweets in the bakery. Looking at the food, he chose to have a small chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing and a small package of glazed donuts. He went to the blonde cashier.

"That'll be $17.34." The cashier said.

Aron dug in his wallet for the change. He quietly counted the money he took out and gave it to her. Then he exited the bakery, only to hear a flashing noise.

"What the hell is that?" Aron uttered.

Aron looked around, and at first, it seemed like no one was there. He walked down the street some more, then there was more flashing and he realized what it was. Paparazzi.

"I thought the damn paparazzi wasn't going to be here!" Aron shouted, angry at the sudden attention he got.

He tried to walk through the crowd taking unsolicited pictures of him, hoping at one point they'd go away. Ignoring all of the remarks and questions he was bombarded with, he got more impatient and tried to run a little. To his surprise, they still followed him. Aron saw a crosswalk and hoped they would go away or at least slow down. After crossing to the other side, he immediately ran. He didn't look back as he ran and kept running, trying to see if he could possibly hide somewhere. Aron found an alleyway that was next to a restaurant, and immediately ducked in the alleyway for cover. He stayed in the alleyway for an unknown amount of time. It probably wasn't very long, but he felt like he was waiting for an eternity. He felt like the coast was clear and went out of the alleyway, looking left and right before walking back on the sidewalk. Aron briefly put his hand in his pocket, only to realize he likely forgot his phone from running from the paparazzi.

"Oh great, now my DAMN PHONE IS MISSING!" Aron yelled. He looked up and suddenly saw a man with long brown hair and a beard approaching him. 

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me." Aron seethed.


	19. George Harrison

George was walking down the street to the recording studio. While he walked, he heard the angry shout of a random man outside of a restaurant. At first, he didn't pay attention until he noticed how the man looked. Something about him made him feel like he recognized him from somewhere. Once he got closer to him, he tried to talk to him.

"What's your name?" George asked the skinny man. At first, he recoiled upon hearing him, before answering his question.

"Aron. Aron Erlichman." He replied, rather agitated. "Now who are you?"

"George. George Harrison," George replied back. Aron appeared to raise his eyebrows.

"George?..." Aron faltered. "You're... George Harrison?"

George was slightly weirded out by Aron's response.

"Yes. What did you think? That this is a joke?" George jested.

"Well, um, I've heard about your band." Aron added nervously. George raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" George responded. Aron nodded.

"Yea... I heard your music and, I just thought it was pretty good. I didn't know you guys were in Liverpool." Aron replied.

"Yes, we're from here." George deadpanned, then he realized something. "Well, would you like to come to our recording studio? It's not too far from here."

"You guys are recording a new album? For real?" Aron asked. George gestured for Aron to follow him.

"Alright, just come with me." George said. Aron followed right behind him. George opened the doors to the recording studio and went to the room of where his friends were. They all waved at him.

"Guys, I have brought someone here," George stated. The three turned their chairs around to George, then Aron stepped out beside George. He waved at them. The three widened their eyes.

"This is Aron, or otherwise better known as Deuce." George introduced. The shocked trio got up and went up to Aron.

"That's seriously Deuce? Holy cow," Paul first said.

"It's been awhile since I've heard about you. Where have you been?" Ringo asked.

"What are you doing in Liverpool??" John pressed.

"Woah slow down." Aron requested.

George went to grab another chair for Aron, which was set beside his chair. Aron sat down in the chair.

"First off, why are you in Liverpool?" John repeated.

"I don't know. I just haven't been out of America for awhile and I chose Liverpool to travel to." Aron answered.

"Where have you been?" Ringo asked.

"Look, I've been dry on recording material lately, but it's my damn label that screwed me over," Aron explained, "eventually they finally let me release my album but I was still annoyed with them."

"See? Stuff like that is why I don't like record labels." John interjected.

"That's pretty bad Aron, sorry about that," George assured.

"Anyway, well here I am. Enough about me, what have you guys been doing?" Aron queried.

"Oh, us?" Paul said.

"Well you know that we're recording a new album," John stated.

"We finished recording not too long ago. We are now editing and mixing the tracks." Paul said.

"We have been planning to do a rooftop concert after this album comes out." Ringo added.

"A rooftop concert?? That's really neat." Aron responded.

"Yep. We aren't sure where to hold it however." Ringo said.

"Well I wish you guys luck on that." Aron assured.

"Thank you." Paul replied.

"How long are you in Liverpool?" John questioned.

"I've got two days left in Liverpool..." Aron answered. The room went into a sudden silence. The Beatles had some more questions to ask Aron, but they didn't want to occupy him for the whole day. Aron got up.

"I might as well get going. It was nice meeting you guys. Good luck on the new album." Aron waved and was about to exit the door, until John briefly stopped him.

"Is it fine to take one picture with you?" John requested.

"Oh, sure." Aron said.

John pulled out his phone. Aron walked back into the studio, waiting for the four to pose with him. John managed to fit them all in the photo, and he took the picture. John shook hands with Aron, then Ringo, Paul, and George. Aron waved bye to them again and left. The Beatles went back to sit in their chairs, feeling like what they had just experienced was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather dialogue heavy chapter. Thanks for reading and please comment and leave any feedback.


	20. Paul McCartney

The four were silent.

"Did we really just talk to Deuce?" Ringo asked.

"Well, yes we did." George said.

"It's been so long since we last heard from him..." Paul commented.

"If you ask me, it doesn't really sound like Aron wants to make music," John noted, " like he probably doesn't want to do anything in the music business anymore."

"Well, considering he was part of the biggest band in the world, I wonder if he still thinks about the opportunities he missed." George mentioned.

"Would he even not mind talking about them?" Paul wondered.

"It was 53 years ago. I doubt he's got a grunge with them. Unless he's that petty." John added.

"And it's still interesting how those guys are still going strong together." Paul replied.

"Yea, especially with all the media attention on them during that year of him leaving." George said.

The three of them started to quietly work on the tracks again. Paul posted the track listing on their official social media account, then proceeded to update their website.

"Now we need some ideas to promote the new album." Paul said while he was redesigning the site.

"Should we design some posters?" George suggested.

"We can release one of our singles now." Ringo stated.

"I like the poster idea." John replied.

"Who can design the posters?" Paul asked.

"John can do it." George spoke, pointing at John.

"Yea sure." John said.

"What song should we release first?" Ringo asked.

"_The Other Place,_” John responded without any hesitation.

"_The Other Place?_ Why?" Paul questioned.

"It's uplifting and cheery enough to be played on the radio, you know," John answered.

The three stared at John before thinking about his suggestion. It did seem poppy enough to play on the radio, so they might as well release that as the lead single.

"We got to design the single cover then." Ringo added.

"Maybe we should design it tomorrow, I'm tired." Paul said.

"I thought you went to bed early!" John jested to Paul. Paul just shrugged.

"I'll try to design the poster ideas tonight." John stated, getting up from his chair.

"Alright. Maybe I can think of some ideas for the single cover tomorrow." George noted.

The four got up to tidy up the place. After tidying up, John was the first to leave.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." John announced, waving. The three of them waved bye at him and he left. Afterwards, the other three said 'bye' to each other before going out of the recording studio. Paul walked down to his house, still having an exhausted feeling. After getting home, he went to find what can he cook himself for dinner. Not only he didn't feel too hungry, but he couldn't find anything appetizing for dinner. He chose to have a bowl of leftover Oreo ice cream.

After putting away the bowl, Paul briefly checked his phone, before suddenly getting hot and sweaty. Paul realized he didn't feel too good and stumbled to the living room, before falling onto the couch. Weakly, Paul felt his forehead, which was heating up fast. Groaning, Paul got back up, nearly wanting to fall back onto the couch, but still tried to get to the bathroom. Once he got there, he took out a thermometer, then put it under his armpit. After a beep was heard, he checked the thermometer, and widened his already drooping eyes.

"101?!" He exclaimed, realizing he has a fever. This was the first fever he had in awhile. He threw the thermometer into the drawer before looking at the mirror, noticing his cheeks were flushed. Paul went back to his kitchen to take some medication for the fever. After taking it, he took his phone and called George, before shakily walking to his bedroom. His body was aching and he was dizzy. Flopping right on his bed, his eyes nearly closed shut until he heard George's voice.

"Paul, what's up?" George answered.

"G-George..." Paul replied, quivery.

"Woah, are you okay? You don't sound good." George noticed.

"I... I got a fever," Paul weakly tried to explain, "I feel so sick and I don't have anyone else in the house so I want you to come over, please..." Paul trembled, before accidentally pressing 'end call'.

"Oh whoops..." Paul said, before closing his eyes in defeat and his phone fell off his bed, making a loud echoed noise.

Meanwhile, George went to walk as fast as he can to Paul's house.


	21. George Harrison

"I'm here Paul, I'm here!" George called out after entering in the doorway.

Paul weakly groaned as a response. Immediately George went to Paul's bedroom. Arriving at the doorway, George saw Paul on his stomach lying his bed, feverishly sleeping and flushed.

"Paul?" George called out.

Paul's eyelids weakly opened a tiny bit, but didn't fully crack open. George directed Paul on his side, then felt his forehead. After feeling how burning Paul was, he immediately ran out of the bedroom to get a dampened wash cloth for Paul. He first put the wash cloth on Paul's forehead then grabbed the bedsheet that was at the end of his bed and threw it over Paul, covering his body. Paul's fever was brought down a little, but he still was uncomfortable.

"Paul, do you feel still too hot?" George gently asked. Paul nodded.

George looked at how Paul was still (for some reason) fully dressed and asked Paul to take off his shirt. Tossing it aside, George quickly got back up to fill a glass of water for Paul so he can be hydrated. Afterwards, George let Paul rest and he called Ringo.

"Hello George?" Ringo answered.

"Hey Ringo, I'm at Paul's place," George informed.

"Huh? You're at Paul's place? Why?" Ringo asked.

"Paul got sick. Just a fever but he probably needs a day or two to rest," George noted, "until then, we might have to delay making the single cover..."

"Well maybe I can talk with John tomorrow about any ideas he has for the single cover. But other than that, I guess we'll have to let Paul rest and recover," Ringo replied.

"Alright, I'll let John know. I hope Paul gets better," Ringo said with sympathy.

"Thank you." George responded.

Both of them hung up. George went over to Paul's bedroom doorway, seeing that Paul was snoring but otherwise sleeping peacefully. George decided to get up and go back to the living room. He grabbed the bag he brought over and pulled out his notebook and pencil, then went to sit down on the couch. He sat there quietly, with the only sound in the house being lyrics written on his notebook and the clock ticking. He was printing down any lyrics he could think of for his next solo project, _Living in the Material World._

The rest of the evening was surprisingly peaceful, between George occasionally checking up on Paul and writing his lyrics. Eventually around the late evening, George's eyelids were trying to close shut. The brunette man got up to grab a pillow and blanket from a spare bedroom of the house. Patting the pillow, he threw the blanket on himself then closed his eyes, immediately falling fast asleep.

(Time skip-the next morning)

Little streaks of bright sunlight went through the sandy brown curtains. George slept with his arm dangling off the couch, mouth open and snoring. Slowly, his eyes peered open, taking a moment to recognize his surroundings. He yawned, pushed the blanket to the end of the couch, then got up. He remembered Paul's fever from yesterday, and went to the bedroom doorway. Looking inside, George saw Paul was still sleeping, but he appeared less sickly than yesterday. George tip toed back in the living room and grabbed his cell phone, about to call Ringo again. Ringo picked up.

"Hey Ringo," George greeted.

"Oh hello George," Ringo greeted back, "how's Paul?"

"He is still sleeping but it looks like his fever has gone down," George replied.

"Oh that's good, do you know if he could come to the studio today?" Ringo questioned.

"Well, I'll see how he feels when he wakes up, then I'll call you back," George answered.

"Okay. Bye." Ringo said.

"Bye." George said back in response.

When George hung up, he happened to see Paul standing in the living room doorway, yawning.

"Good morning Paul," George said warmly.

"Good morning George... I feel less sick today," Paul said.

"Do you think you feel well enough to go to the recording studio today?" George asked.

"Yea, yea sure," Paul replied, "I can get ready right now."

"Alright." George said, gathering his own stuff and waiting for Paul to get ready and go back to the recording studio.


	22. Ringo Starr

(Ringo Starr)

_October 15th_

Ringo and the other three Beatles noticed how well their single did. For once, when they enter in a store or a diner and hear their song playing on the radio. They were happy they were getting some recognition for once.

"Well for once John, you've made a good choice for a song single," George jested, causing John to lightly jab George as a joke. The two snickered together.

"It's getting closer to Hollywood Undead coming to Liverpool," Paul cheerfully stated, staring at a lamp post with another reminder of Hollywood Undead coming to the city.

"Hey Paul, why don't you stop gawking and help us with these posters!" Ringo joked while waving the advertising poster.

Paul turned around and he went back to the other three. The poster was already hung up on the wall of a store. George's face scrunched up.

"Is something wrong George?" Ringo asked.

"Are you sure this is a good advertising idea?" George asked, looking towards John.

The posters they hung up were of a white background with bold, black lettering. The album cover was there in the middle of the poster, and had the words of "Preorder the Beatles' newest album!"

"Don't worry lads, this'll be successful, I swear," John answered confidently.

"I have doubts about that..." Paul faltered.

"It's going to be good, I said I swear," John repeated again, crossing his arms. The four went back to walking down the street.

"You know, we still haven't got a clear location for our rooftop concert," Paul stated.

"We still got a month to think about it, you know," George replied in a rather mocking tone.

"Hey, why don't we all just go sit on a bench?" Ringo said, pointing at the Park they just came across. The other three followed Ringo into the park and sat on the same wooden bench.

"Do you have any ideas for that rooftop concert?" Ringo started calmly.

"I thought about Los Angeles," George first spoke.

"Okay, any other ideas?" Ringo asked.

"New York, I thought of New York," John suggested without hesitation. Ringo nodded. He remembered how John had such a fascination with New York.

"Well those aren't too bad ideas," Ringo stated.

They all stayed silent for a moment, staring in the Park. Each of them noted what they noticed in the park. Paul noticed little kids walking with their parents. George noticed cars driving by the park. John noticed some people swinging on the swingset. And Ringo noticed some of the dandelions on the grass.

"What should we do now?" Paul finally said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe a round of _Mario Kart_ at John's house?" George suggested. John immediately stood up.

"Yea let's get going right now!" John excitedly shouted.

"Wait," George exclaimed, "can we stop by a store or something? I'm starving."

"Yea sure, let's go to a nearby store," Ringo said.

The four walked out of the park, they all headed inside a donut shop. They looked at the vast selection of the donuts. Eventually, they all chose their own selection of donuts and paid for them. John chose sprinkled, green icing donuts. Paul chose light blue icing donuts. George chose chocolate donuts and purple icing with sprinkles donuts. Lastly, Ringo chose glazed donuts. They all headed back to John's house.

Unlocking the door to his house, John entered first before the other three. Turning on the Wii U, John threw himself onto his couch. Paul sat beside John, then George sat beside Ringo, and Ringo was at the end of the couch. After putting their donut packages on the coffee table, _Mario Kart Wii_ was turned on and they all played until the late night. The night was filled with chatting, yelling, and the occasional loud cursing. Either way, it was a very good evening. After they were done playing, they ate their donuts.

"You know, it's getting even closer to _Five_ releasing," Ringo happily noted.

"I can't wait to see what will be on that album," Paul said.

"I can't wait to see them in just two more days," John replied, then continuing to chewing onto his donut.

"Right!" Ringo cheerfully said.

The four chatted a little bit more about Hollywood Undead then decided to leave John's house to sleep. All of them exchanged byes and (except for John) went back to their own houses.


	23. Da Kurlzz

It's been not too long ago since Da Kurlzz left Hollywood Undead.

Unlike Deuce's very vitriolic departure, Kurlzz had a more amicable departure. He merely left due to wanting to be on his own. He was in the band way longer than Deuce was. His role in the band was the drummer. On occasion, he did record some vocals, but never had much lyrics he rapped or sung.

Though, what was interesting about his departure was how he left the band before _Five_ was being made. At first, fans were in a widespread hysteria thinking that Da Kurlzz and Hollywood Undead had a fallout, similarly to Deuce's departure. But eventually, both Johnny and Matthew stated Matthew had left on friendly terms and he wanted to leave just to do his own stuff. Fans became more relaxed after finding that out. So far, Matthew was somewhat enjoying his break from Hollywood Undead. He knew the band already finished the album since they were going on tour. And also found out from a newspaper about their tour dates.

Matthew briefly read the newspaper just to see what was going on, before promptly dumping it into the trash. Sighing, Matthew got up from the bench he was sitting on and started to walk down the dead streets. It was surprisingly dead for a chilly early morning in Los Angeles. Even at 4 am, it was still idle. Matthew noticed how most of the stores were still closed. There was little to nobody on the streets, just him and the echo of his boots on the sidewalk. He would occasionally look at the windows of a closed store, see his reflection in the glass, then keep walking.

He walked by a music store, one that was closed, yet was blasting a song from one of his former bandmates. He heard the faint, soft singing of Danny singing _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_. Matthew remembered playing the drums during the recording of the song. He remembered Danny coming up with the lyrics then doing the instrumental on an acoustic guitar. After showing it to the other five (at the time), they were apathetic. Danny revised the song to be heavier.

When Matthew thought more about it, he was surprised at how Hollywood Undead managed to stay together for so many years. They were alleged to broken up when Deuce left the band, but truth was, they still were friends with each other, just no longer friends with Deuce. After releasing , they all took a break, sometimes reuniting for concerts, tours, and playing songs with each other. Their friendship wasn't very affected by the public even with constant attention on it. Matthew wondered how did they all even accomplish that?

Or maybe, that just shows how strong their friendships with each other are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably kinda weird but personally I’d love to see HU actually cover _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_. I just kinda feel like they’d pull it off nicely. Also sorry for the writer’s block. Please leave any kudos or feedback, thank you for reading.


	24. Johnny 3 Tears

_October 16th_

_Heading to Liverpool, England_

After some weeks and nights performing, Johnny understood the list of songs that was performed at the concerts. To his relief, most of them were songs from Five mixed in with some actual Beatles songs. Though he had flubbed a few lines of chords, he started to get the hang of it.

Johnny has been to Liverpool before. He knows the Beatles were from there. Difference is, that's where they came from in his universe. He stared outside his window, absentmindedly looking at all the cotton candy like clouds. The band was getting closer and closer to Liverpool. Johnny and his friends waited for the plane to land. After landing in the Liverpool airport, Johnny noticed the lack of any mention of 'the Beatles' inside said airport. In fact, he saw more things related to Hollywood Undead rather than the Beatles. He felt a shiver go down his spine. It felt so unnatural to him to see no hint of the Beatles in Liverpool. Which also made him wonder... do they still exist in this universe?

Before going back to their hotel, the band had decided to eat out in a nearby restaurant together. Johnny noticed how there were five seats occupied by them, and three other empty seats. He wondered if the seats just happened to be there or if there was more people coming over to sit with them. And if so, who were they?

"How high were we coming up with a title like _Come Together_?? That just sounds like a-" Johnny suddenly yelped from a strong jab to his ribs from Charlie.

"Think of the kids George," Charlie jested.

"Well I'm not wrong," Johnny quipped.

Charlie looked behind Johnny. "Well look who's here!"

Johnny turned around and saw Antoinette. His eyes widened. He got up from his chair and briskly walked to Toni, arms spreading. Even though he still didn't know anything about Toni, he felt a connection to her, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was his wife in this alternate reality. Maybe it was because even in her 80's, she still looked very beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Toni!" He cheerfully said. Toni chuckled.

"Hi George," Toni said sweetly, patting his back, "we came to see you on the tour!"

The blonde man realized that Toni said 'we'.

"Um... who's 'we'?" Johnny asked.

Then a woman, probably around her 40's, stepped out behind Toni. She had long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Upon seeing her facial features and hair, Johnny immediately recognized who it was.

_Ava_.

"Oh my god, Ava!" Johnny shouted, "Ava! Ava!"

He opened his arms and hugged his daughter, who appeared grown up in this reality. The young woman hugged her dad back tightly, but was confused at his exclaim of 'Ava'. They both barely separated.

"Aww, hi dad," she said, smiling warmly, then her face turned into confusion, "who's Ava?"

_Oh shit_, Johnny realized.


	25. Johnny 3 Tears

_October 16th, evening_

Despite the fact she really DOES look like Ava, it seems that isn't her name in this alternate reality. Now Johnny felt bad that he didn't even know what his daughter's name was in this reality.

_C'mon Johnny quick, think of a somewhat old fashioned name..._

"Emma?" Johnny first asked. 'Ava' shook her head.

"Lori?" Johnny questioned again, 'Ava' shook her head again.

"Um... Linda? Michelle?" Johnny guessed, and his daughter still shook her head. Johnny nearly felt disappointed with himself for not knowing what he would have named his daughter during the 70's.

Suddenly he went "Lucy?" and turns out, that was her name.

"Yes!" Lucy called out, hugging her dad tightly. Johnny was still confused and disappointed.

"How could you not even guess your daughter's name?" Toni joked.

He made a quick mental note that ‘Lucy’ is really Ava, and 'Antoinette' is really Asia. While it was a light joke, Johnny felt shaken to his core. He didn't know he had a daughter in this universe, and her name isn't 'Ava'. In fact, it unsettled him deeply. Johnny simply let out a half hearted laugh, then another person appeared to the table. When he looked up, his eyes widened again. It was another woman in her 70's, she had faded blonde hair and a forest green turtleneck sweater. He wasn't sure who she could be. She sat beside Charlie, who kissed her on the cheek upon her sitting in the last unoccupied chair. Faintly, Johnny heard Charlie whisper 'Rebecca' to the lady. Now Johnny knew the woman's name was Rebecca. He was uneasy again. If Rebecca appeared to be Charlie's wife, then he wondered about Jorel's wife, Danny's wife, and Dylan's girlfriend. Johnny sighed, resting his head on his hand.

Johnny didn't speak much at the restaurant table despite the waves of laughter, chatter, and the occasional banters. He only had more questions in his mind after seeing Rebecca. He also wanted to know something about the fate of the Beatles. Maybe he'd look up what happened to them in this reality after the dinner.

After everyone was done eating, the dinner was paid for and they all went back to the hotel. Johnny walked with Toni and Lucy. Charlie walked with Rebecca. Then Jorel walked back with Dylan and Danny. While walking back, Johnny suddenly noticed a poster. He stopped in his tracks and looked directly at the poster. When he couldn't read it clear enough, he walked closer, leaving behind his bandmates. Toni and Lucy noticed what Johnny was doing and they went back to him.

"George, what the heck are you doing?" Toni asked.

Johnny saw the poster was in bold and black lettering. The printed script said "New the Beatles album on the way! Preorder now!" and a picture of the album, which was titled _Liverpudlian Tragedy_. Johnny's eyes widened and he took a quick photo with his phone. So it appeared they did exist in the universe. He was amazed, and also perturbed. Now what he wanted to do next was to see if he could even find any of the members. Are they in their old age? Or are they actually young adults? Questions kept running through his mind.

"Dad, are you okay? You look pale..." Lucy questioned, sounding worried. Johnny turned around.

"Ah... Yes I am, I'm sorry about that. I just thought I saw something down the alleyway.” he lied.

He managed to catch up to the hotel with Toni and Lucy. Now he had to go to sleep for the concert tomorrow, but he was only questioning everything about the presence of the Beatles in the reality he was in. Curiosity kept beating at him, then Johnny had enough and decided to start looking up on his laptop what the Beatles are like in the new reality.


	26. Ringo Starr

_October 17th_

It was officially the day. The day Hollywood Undead was going to play in Liverpool. Ringo jumped out of bed, showered, and got ready as fast as he can. He and his other friends wanted to really see if they could first see Hollywood Undead before the concert then try after the concert, if they can try and talk to them.

Ringo first went to George's house. The door was opened, but not by George. Instead, it was a woman with long, brown hair and dark brown eyes that answered. Ringo was taken aback.

"Is George here?" Ringo asked.

"Yes he is," the woman said, "hey George, Ringo is here!" She called out. George showed up fast at the doorway.

"Oh hey Ringo," George greeted, then smiling at the woman, "I'll be back Olivia, see you later." He kissed Olivia on the lips and they both waved bye to each other. Olivia closed and locked the door of the house. George appeared to have a large smile plastered on his face.

"So, who's Olivia?" Ringo finally asked when they both went up the steps to Paul's house.

"Oh, Olivia's my girlfriend," George said.

Ringo rang the doorbell. "What? You had a girlfriend this whole time and you didn't tell any of us?"

"Well, I was waiting for the right time to tell you lads-" George abruptly stopped when Paul's door was opened.

"Hey lads!" Paul cheerfully greeted, they both waved.

"You know what we're doing for today," Ringo joked. Paul nodded, then a sheepdog appeared at Paul's side. Paul's tone of voice softened.

"Hey, hey, Martha, be a good girl," Paul comforted his dog, making a kissing noise before closing the door and locking it.

The three walked over to John's house. John appeared ecstatic when he answered his door.

"Hey!" John answered enthusiastically before locking his door and walking out of his house.

The four were gathered together again.

"So what's the first thing we should do for today? The concert doesn't start until 9 pm," George stated.

"Look, I know we said we will try to see them after the concert, but should we try some time to see them at the stadium?" John suggested.

"Well, sure why not?" Ringo said.

The four friends went over to the park first. They all sat on the same bench and chatted with each other about various subjects. Ringo noted how their latest album was getting quite a bit of traction, which made them all satisfied. Then the four headed to the mall. Interestingly, the four heard their latest single played over the intercoms. Some people in the mall started to notice the four guys, and flocked to them. Most were having small talk with all of them about their new album and take selfies with them. The four were taken aback but happy about the new attention about them.

“Wow, it seems like we’re getting more of an audience,” George noted.

“This is amazing!” Paul replied happily.

“What if we got famous enough that Hollywood Undead noticed us?” John said half sincerely. The four dissolved with laughter at the thought. A guy randomly looked briefly at the four laughing, before going back to walking. He smiled at their guffawing with each other.

Ringo suddenly realized, _oh my god is that Charlie Scene_??

“Wait was that Charlie who just passed by??” Ringo said as he turned around, wondering if he really just saw the rapper.

“Woah what?” Paul explained.

The four lads really hoped to see the Hollywood Undead members if they can. Suddenly, Ringo had an idea.

“Let’s split up to find one of the members. Even if it’s just one member you meet, that’s still good. Now, let’s split up and return to the food court.” Ringo and the three split up and went to various parts of the mall to see if they could catch a glimpse of a Hollywood Undead member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cringy reference to No. 5 lmao. I couldn’t resist. Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback.


	27. Johnny 3 Tears

_October 17th_

After Johnny saw how the Beatles were like in this alternate reality, he spent his time in Liverpool trying to locate any more traces of the Beatles besides their advertising poster.

He wasn't very lucky to find anything related to them. Johnny was deeply confused. _This is wrong, this just feels so wrong_, Johnny thought to himself. Feeling hopeless, Johnny kept walking around Liverpool. Seeing it without any traces of the Beatles felt so unnatural to him.

He tried to remember any thing he saw during his last visit to Liverpool. When he went into a park, it appeared nearly dead. Nobody else was really there except for him, which he thought was really interesting. He slumped on the bench, legs sprawled out and hands in jacket pockets. He stared blankly, wishing whatever was going on in this universe would be over. Johnny stood up and turned around to get back to the streets. The streets were still dead and it seemed like he was the only person on the streets. He kept thinking this until out of nowhere, he saw someone some miles away.

At first, Johnny didn't look as they didn't look very clear, until he got closer. His eyes widened upon realizing, that was _Paul McCartney_. Johnny immediately hid in an alleyway, heart pounding. Now this was the first time he would see a Beatle in this universe. He first heard Paul talking, then walking by and it appeared another Beatle was beside Paul. It was George Harrison. Johnny nearly stopped breathing for a second hearing them talking.

"Well we still haven't seen any of the Hollywood Undead members yet." Paul stated.

"Yea. Maybe we can try after the show to see them." George said.

That's all Johnny heard, but he felt like he was sweating buckets. That was just, so strange to hear. He couldn't believe that _the Beatles_ wanted to see him and the band! Well, only Paul and George, but still. Johnny also realized this means the Beatles would be seeing their show. Now he wondered if he should try and see them. He really wanted to see how they are in the modern setting now... Johnny sprinted back to his hotel.

(Time skip to the concert starting)

The only thing that was on Johnny's mind was about seeing the four other Beatles at the concert. It was a weird, yet fascinating thought to Johnny. It almost seemed amusing that he would see the four guys watching them perform, as opposed to him seeing Paul or Ringo performing in the main reality.

Johnny adjusted on his beanie. He could hear the audience cheering and screeching even though they weren't on stage. He was surprised they could even play over their screaming. For once, Johnny was the first to come out of his dressing room, as opposed to being the last or second last coming out of the dressing rooms. Johnny looked down at his blue butterfly hanging around his neck. He waited for his other bandmates to come out. As the five were about to leave the stage, Toni and Lucy briefly wished Johnny good luck and whispered 'break a leg' to him. Johnny smiled at their remarks.

Eventually after the five were ready, the Hollywood Undead members ran onto the stage. The audience got even more piercing and roaring. Regardless, the five started playing upon the intro for _California Dreaming_ being blasted. Meanwhile Johnny was trying to find the Beatles in the crowd, but he couldn't see anyone that looked like them. To be fair, it was a large stadium, but he wondered which seats of the stadium he could look at.

Unfortunately, trying to do this multitasking made Johnny accidentally miss a chord or start his verse late when he was still trying to find the four. He felt like he couldn't spot them anywhere. Finally, Johnny decided to stop and play the rest of the concert. It felt impossible to find them in the large sea of the crowd. But he still considered trying to find them after the show.

(Time skip to the concert being done)

After the concert was over, the five Hollywood Undead members were somewhat tired, but they were also still quite energetic. They were buzzing from tonight's loud and huge audience. Johnny managed to convince his four friends to go outside to their tour bus. Johnny thought it would be simple; turns out, not really.

Once Johnny opened the backstage door open, there was a flock of fans that looked ready to trample the five.

"Holy shit." Johnny whispered under his breath seeing them all.

Somehow, the five managed to go and talk with the fans, obliging to signing any autographs and selfies. Some fans started to leave when they were satisfied, some still stayed. Johnny tried to see if he could find any of the Beatles through the crowd.

Johnny suddenly recognized some sleek black hair; that was likely Paul McCartney. Johnny tried to get Paul's attention, such as waving at him or calling his name. Paul looked like he noticed Johnny, and waved his arms. Johnny felt like he could see Ringo and John with Paul and George too. Johnny tried his best to get to Paul, until suddenly, security pushed the clamouring fans back without any warning.

"Get back!" The security guards yelled.

"Woah what the hell?" Johnny said, then noticed how harshly the fans were pushed back. "Hey! Don't push everyone around like that!" Johnny called out to the security guard. The fans seemed to make clamour that sounded like they agreed with Johnny, but the security guards didn't budge. Now Johnny and the Hollywood Undead members were told to go back into their tour bus. Johnny could hear the remaining fans collectively let out a disappointed sigh.

Johnny felt strangely guilty about leaving the four Beatles behind. They were clearly trying to meet him, and he ended up having to go back into the tour bus. He sincerely hoped the four friends weren't going to be angry with him. Johnny went to bed thinking all about that. He wondered what the Beatles thought about themselves being so close but no cigar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry I was busy with school combined with some writer's block with this story. Not only this is officially the longest chapter at 1037 words (excluding this author’s note), but this was a fun chapter to write tbh. I also have a new story up called I Found Out (John Lennon), so check it out sometime. Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback or kudos.


	28. John Lennon

John left with his friends after being told by the security guards that Hollywood Undead wouldn't be seeing any other fans. The four sighed as they left the back of the stadium.

"We were so damn close!" Paul yelled.

"Yea!" Ringo agreed.

"Johnny was literally waving at us!" George stated.

"I can't believe the damn security guards made us go back." John scowled.

"Johnny was literally waving right at me! I could have talked to him briefly!" Paul said exasperated.

"I swore I even heard Johnny calling your name." George stated.

"What?! Really?" Paul shouted. "That just makes it worse! Johnny was calling me!"

"Wait," John suddenly interrupted, "how did Johnny even know your name?"

The four all stopped right on the sidewalk and three of them stared at John. They realized that was actually a good point. How did Johnny know one of them was named Paul? Did Johnny somehow knew his name was Paul? Did Johnny listen to the Beatles before or something? The four all stood trying to figure out an answer to the question.

"How did he know?" Ringo first said after the silence. Everyone shrugged.

"We won't know unless Johnny tells us himself." George stated. All of them nodded in agreement and they headed back to their houses. Since it was 11 pm, the four were all exhausted from the concert. Though, they were happy that they saw Hollywood Undead again. And they all felt like the band did a excellent performance. Once John reached his home and locked the door, he went to his bedroom, immediately flopped right onto his bed, and already drifted off to sleep. Sadie saw that her owner was now home, and bounced up onto the bed to sleep right beside him.

(Next morning)

John was rather disoriented after the concert. Even though he slept until 12 pm, he was dazed. When John woke up, he noticed right away how he didn't change his clothes and fell asleep in his white shirt and black jeans. John stood up from his bed, his vision out of focus. He knew he would see better with his glasses, but he was too stunned to try and find them. He went over to the bathroom, undressing his dirty clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. Well, he really threw them on the floor not knowing his laundry basket was not in there. He walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, preparing himself some coffee.

John suddenly felt like he had a headache and his ears were ringing, he groaned and tried to get himself ibuprofen from his cupboard. After taking the ibuprofen, he lazily walked over to his couch, set his coffee on the coffee table, and laid down.

He wondered if he could take another nap. He rolled over to his side, until out of nowhere, his cell phone rang. John let out a sigh and got up. He didn't know where his phone was. It didn't help that he didn't have his glasses on. He tried to follow the sound of the phone's blaring. John felt like it came from his bedroom. He walked over to the nightstand, and saw his phone was there.

"Oh thank god." John said, relieved. He went to redial the number that was calling him.

"Oh, hey John." Paul greeted, yawning right after.

"Has the post concert exhaustion hit you too?" John joked, then yawning himself.

"Yea. I feel so tired, but that's ok." Paul replied.

"I'm tired and it's pissing me off." John said.

"Why is it pissing you off?"

"I just have a damn headache and my ears have a ringing noise."

"Oh no, do you want me to come over?"

"Ah, no I'll be fine. You should rest too Paul."

"Alright then. But if anything's wrong, please give me a call."

"Will do."

The two hung up their phones. John sluggishly went back to the living room couch, going back to lying back on his side and he fell asleep again. Sadie was on the other living room couch. They both slept like sloths. It then started to softly rain outside.


	29. FunnyMan

_June 19th 2018, the end of the Five world tour_

"What a tour that was!" Dylan exclaimed to his bandmates.

"Yea, real wild!" Danny said.

"I feel like this was the best tours we've done in awhile." Jorel stated.

"Yea, one of the best indeed." Danny said.

The five man band arrived back in their home state, Los Angeles. Dylan was happy to be finally home with his wife, Flora. Dylan was also happy to visit his daughter, Rita, for the first time after awhile.

When Dylan was at the airport, he saw Flora waiting for him. He grinned widely and hugged her once he got close to her.

"I missed you." Flora whispered.

"Aww, I missed you too Flora." Dylan whispered back. The two headed in the car outside together. Dylan, assisted by Flora, put in his suitcases into the trunk and backseat of the car. Afterwards, Flora hopped in the driver's seat and Dylan hopped into the passenger's seat.

"We are going to eat at the restaurant tonight. Then we'll take you out to see a movie." Flora stated while driving.

"Really? Wow that's cool." Dylan replied.

"And Rita managed to make a visit today." Flora mentioned warmly.

"Rita! Oh my god, I was waiting for so long to see my daughter again after this whole tour!" Dylan replied happily.

"I'm sure our baby girl wanted to see you again too." Flora said, smiling.

(Time skip to the evening)

Dylan and Flora arrived at the restaurant. Rita was already seated at a reserved table. Rita stood up seeing her father.

"Dad!" Rita said excitedly, spreading her arms. Dylan hugged his daughter tightly.

"Rita!" Dylan said, grinning. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Rita replied.

Flora sat down at the table, which Dylan also went and sat by Flora. Rita sat at the same table across from her parents. The three talked about various topics such as the tour, video games, and what they would eat for tonight. The family all had some laughs during their talk too.

Suddenly, Dylan's cell rang. He thought he turned it on silent, but maybe he forgot.

"I guess I'll answer this in case it's one of my friends. Sorry excuse me." Dylan said and got up from his chair.

"Ok dad, we can wait." Rita said.

"Alright." Flora said.

Dylan walked outside of the restaurant to answer the call.

"Hello?" He greeted. An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Hello is this Dylan Alvarez?" The voice asked.

"Um, yea. I'm Dylan." Dylan said, putting his free hand in his pocket.

"You're part of Hollywood Undead, right?"

"Yea."

"I am a representative of the Grammys, I'm calling you let you and Hollywood Undead know that _Five_ has been nominated for a Grammy."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Dylan was shocked. "Wait, this is a joke, right?"

"Uh, no." The voice said curtly.

"Oh. Um..."

"Well either way, we're calling your other band members about this. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Uh yea. What category are we nominated for?"

"It's for New Album of the Year category."

"Oh, ok. Uh, that's all."

"Alright."

The caller hung up first. Dylan stood there for a minute completely astonished by the news. He walked back into the restaurant towards the reserved table Flora and Rita were sitting at.

"Hey dad," Rita greeted, then noticed how stunned he looked. "Woah, you okay there?"

"Dylan?" Flora said, getting a little freaked over Dylan not immediately responding.

"Dad, seriously, are you okay?" Rita repeated. A waitress suddenly came over to their table.

"Are any of you ready to order?" She asked.

"Um can you come back in a minute? We still need to decide." Rita said.

"Alright, hopefully the man will be ok by then..." The waitress walked away. Rita glared at the waitress then looked back at her dad.

"Dad what happened? Did something bad happen?" Rita repeated.

"Oh, yea I'm fine." Dylan responded fast. Flora and Rita were relieved.

"Oh good, you're not unconscious." Rita said.

"What happened during the phone call?" Flora questioned.

"Oh, actually the call was to tell me that _Five_ is nominated for a Grammy." Dylan answered. Both Flora and Rita looked at Dylan in surprise.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison.

"That's amazing!" Flora said.

"Congratulations!" Rita told her dad, hugging him.

"Aww, thank you both." Dylan smiled. "I can't wait to see what my friends think tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the Grammys probably don't work that way lmao but anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Don't forget to leave any feedback or kudos. Thanks for reading.


	30. George Harrison

The four Beatles sat in the recording studio completely stunned out of their minds.

"Well that was an awesome night last night." Ringo stated first.

"Yea. That was." Paul said, dazed.

"Sure was awesome." George said, also astounded.

"Still wonder about how Johnny knew your name Paul." John noted.

"Yea I wonder too..." Paul absentmindedly said.

They all stared blankly in the recording studio, still trying to take in what happened last night. The four were worn out to certain extents. They were conscious but sometimes not really there. It was a good thing none of them were planning to record for today.

"Well I dunno what we can do today. We already done a lot of stuff." Ringo said.

"Didn't you gather us here for the rooftop concert." George asked rather deadpan.

"Oh yea. You're right." Ringo replied.

"Well considering what we did last night, why don't we perform at Los Angeles for the rooftop concert?" John suggested, "that's where Hollywood Undead is from."

"That's, actually not a bad idea." Paul said.

"Hey not bad." George noted.

John spun around his chair absentmindedly.

"Maybe some time after this, I'll go research some venues or places or whatever for some ideas." Ringo said. All of them nodded.

"What are we going to do for tonight now?" George asked again.

(Time skip to the evening)

For some reason, now they were all at a rather seedy Liverpool nightclub. John was the one to suggest going to some club for tonight, which was something they haven't done in awhile. John sat at the bar, drinking some alcohol while flirting with the blonde bartender. George was sitting at a table by himself listening to the booming music. Paul and Ringo were both on the dance-floor dancing energetically to the blaring music. The four were having a pretty good time at the nightclub.

Right then, a older woman came over to announce that the karaoke bar will be available. As the karaoke bar was announced as being available, more bright lights were done over the karaoke bar. Paul heard this and sprinted to the karaoke bar. He managed to be the first for karaoke. Paul chose Lady Gaga's _Paparazzi_ as his karaoke song. At first, nobody but the other three Beatles listened to Paul singing. However once the chorus hit, more club goers heard Paul and they listened to him singing. Suddenly John joined in with Paul in singing more karaoke, then George, and then Ringo. The four sung various karaoke songs together. The club goers cheered and applauded for the four men.

"I wonder if any of them know it's us!" George tried to yell over the music.

"I feel like they don't!" Paul shouted back.

Some audience members danced to the music and to the Beatles' karaoke. Some started to take out their phones to record. Then George heard the next song on the playlist and immediately recognized it as Hollywood Undead's _Riot_, from _Five_. George prompted the audience to start jumping, especially since this was an energetic party song. George flawlessly sung Charlie's part, then John belted out Johnny's part, then Paul sung with George on the bridge, and lastly, all four of them harmonized on the last lyrics of the song. Once the song was finished, the audience roared for another song to be sung by them, but instead, the four chose to finish it at _Riot_. The four friends all left the nightclub.

John was drunk and singing a Hollywood Undead song rather stridently. George assisted John while they walked so John didn't randomly wander off the sidewalk. Ringo was a little bit tipsy and sang a tiny bit better, but was still pretty off-key. At least he walked pretty straight unlike John.

The four headed back to their houses. They still didn't know about the news that Hollywood Undead was nominated for a Grammy. At least, not yet...


	31. Deuce

It's been 4 months since Aron visited the Beatles in Liverpool. From time to time, the event would pop up in Aron's mind. He thought about how they were the first fans in awhile that had recognized and talked with him. He didn't know that the Beatles actually knew of him. He nearly thought George Harrison was going to be some paparazzi or something.

When Aron thought more about it, in a way, they almost reminded him of his old bandmates. Especially when he saw how their recording studio looked. It reminded him of the early days with Hollywood Undead, way before they became famous. They were 6 kids simply playing for random clubs in Los Angeles. The band started off with him, Johnny, and Jorel. Then Charlie, Dylan, and Matthew later joined. At first, they merely became a popular band in their home state. Aron remembered how he did a lot of great things with him and his former friends…

Aron blinked and realized he was reminiscing too deep about Hollywood Undead again. He grabbed his phone in an attempt to distract himself. He first scrolled through the news, then he saw a headline about the Grammy nominees list. Aron clicked on it to read through the list. He read through some of it, and then suddenly saw "Hollywood Undead-_Five_", listed for Album of the Year. Aron was shocked.

"Another Grammy? This time for their latest album? That's a first." Aron stated to himself.

Hollywood Undead already had 9 Grammys. Except it was for their early year albums. Aron remembered attending the award shows with Hollywood Undead...

_No Aron, stop, go watch something on TV instead_, Aron thought to himself.

Aron went to watch something on TV. First channel that happened to pop up was TMZ, which had people talking about how Hollywood Undead's _Five_ was nominated for a Grammy. Aron sighed heavily and turned off the TV. It seemed like everything today were reminders about Hollywood Undead. Aron felt secretly bummed out knowing how unexpectedly big Hollywood Undead ended up getting, and how he missed a huge opportunity leaving the band. Then again, he knew the band was probably better without him. Especially since the other remaining five members knew if they stayed with Deuce, they would have disbanded.

Aron decided to take a nap, hoping his thoughts about his old band will go away when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, wow that sorta got pretty heavy towards the end. This actually made me a little emotional writing it. In a way, Hollywood Undead is better without Deuce. Still, I'd love to hear Hollywood Undead do a song with Deuce or something. Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback or kudos.


	32. Danny

"_Five_ WHAT?" Johnny yelled in shock upon hearing the news.

"_Five_ is nominated for a Grammy!" Dylan chirped.

Danny, Jorel, Dylan, and Charlie all cheered. Except Johnny, who just looked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe our latest album has a nominee!" Dylan shouted cheerfully. The other three whooped and cheered, but Johnny only did a halfhearted cheer.

"We are on a roll lately!" Danny yelled excitedly.

"We've still got it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"George, why the long face?" Dylan asked, putting his arm around Johnny. Johnny appeared unsettled.

"What? I'm not down." Johnny absentmindedly said straight-faced.

"Either way, this is such good news!" Danny shouted loudly one last time.

"We've got to tell our wives and children!" Charlie stated, already taking out his phone.

Danny and Jorel also proceeded to call their wives and kids. However Johnny didn't call his wife and kid. Instead, he hoped Toni and Lucy find out about the news by reading about it on the internet or something.

"What? _Five_ is nominated for a Grammy? That's awesome dad!" Sylvia, Danny's oldest daughter, said on the receiver upon hearing the news, "I gotta tell mom!"

"Yes go tell Gracie!" Danny added before hanging up.

"Vivian, _Five_ has been nominated for an Grammy." Jorel told his wife.

"That's awesome!" Vivian beamed.

Charlie called his daughter, Pauline, next.

"I knew that _Five_ would be nominated for a Grammy!" Pauline enthused.

Four of the guys were ecstatic. Johnny stood with his arms crossed, looking like he was contemplating something.

"Oh c'mon George, why do you look so disappointed?" Dylan tried to ask.

"I'm not disappointed." Johnny muttered.

"Yea, what's gotten into you?" Charlie noted.

"I said, I'm not disappointed." Johnny deflected, "I'm just as happy as you all." Johnny made a forced smile.

"George, you're really bad at acting." Jorel stated.

"Listen. I am happy about this. I'm just surprised about this." Johnny secretly dissented their reactions to the news, but didn't admit it. He stepped out of the room without another word. The four assumed he possibly was going to head home.

"Gee, what's gotten into Johnny?" Charlie remarked. Everyone shrugged.

"I have no idea." Jorel said, "maybe he just had a bad sleep."

"Whatever it is, I hope he gets through the night." Danny added.

"I can go talk with George and see if anything's wrong." Charlie stated.

"Alright." Dylan said.

The four bandmates decided to end their meeting. Danny headed to go and visit his family for the rest of the night. Upon entering his home, his daughter, Sylvia and wife, Gracie, congratulated him.

"Congratulations!" Sylvia and Gracie cheered. Danny grinned.

"Thank you both!" He noticed how his second child, Jeremy, wasn't there. "Was Jeremy not able to make it tonight?"

"Yea, sorry dad. He told us he might not be able to visit until next week." Sylvia mentioned. Danny nodded.

"Ah that sucks, but at least you managed to make it Sylvia." Danny said before hugging his daughter. She hugged him back. Gracie joined in on the hug. Once they separated, they all laughed together.

"Would you two like to play a _Wii_ game for night? Maybe some _Mario Kart_?" Danny suggested.

"Oh you're on dad." Sylvia responsed. The three headed to the living room where their _Nintendo Switch_ was there.


	33. Da Kurlzz

Matthew read the news again, this time on his phone. Most of the headlines he didn't care about, and was about to exit the tab of the news, until he saw his band mentioned in the title. Or he swore he did. Matthew clicked on the headline, which was about the Grammys.

The 2019 Grammy nominees list was now out. Matthew scrolled through the list. At first, he scrolled through the list, then saw the album _Five_ is nominated for the Album of the Year. Matthew knew that _Five_ was the latest album by his former bandmates.

_Hm, interesting_, Matthew thought. That would be their 10th Grammy award, if _Five_ manages to win for the category.

Matthew planned to go to the recording studio for working on his own album. As he walked to the recording studio, he came across a woman staring at a music store poster. When he got closer to the music store window, it appeared to be a poster for Hollywood Undead's _Five_ was now out. Next to it, there was an advertisement for the Beatles' _Liverpudlian Tragedy_ coming out on February 24th, 2019.

"Hollywood Undead is quite the influential band, aren't they?" Matthew commented to the woman. She looked at him, not realizing he was there.

"I mean, I never heard their music, but you do hear about them all the time." The woman replied.

"Yea, you do." Matthew responded, remembering his times with the band.

"Did you know I talked to one of the members, Johnny?" she asked.

"No I haven't. How did it go?" Matthew knew who Johnny was of course, but he wondered about what the woman was talking about.

"It was back at the airport in late September. My little sister, our mom, and I were traveling to Florida for Universal Studios. Then Priscilla lost her teddy bear, and my mom wanted me to try and find it. Turns out Johnny found it and we accidentally bumped into each other, and there, I realized he found Cilla's teddy bear. We briefly talked and he went to his flight. I later realized I think he's actually the Johnny from Hollywood Undead..." the woman told Matthew, clearly fascinated by her experience.

"That's a very neat story." Matthew said somewhat awkwardly. He leaned forward to her. "Hey, do you want to know a secret?" he whispered.

"Um, sure, I guess. Even though we just met."

"I was part of Hollywood Undead."

"You what?"

"I was part of Hollywood Undead." he repeated.

"That's amazing. Why did you leave?"

"Ah, it wasn't a fallout or anything, I just got bored with the band and wanted to pursue my own interests." he shrugged. "By the way, what is your name?"

"It's Camilla." she responded.

"Ah Camilla, sounds like a nice name." he complimented.

"Thank you. I get that a lot."

"Anyway, Camilla, I was the drummer for the band. In a way, I didn't have too much of a role, but everyone was used to my position in the band. Even if it seemed like I was just there."

Camilla nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I think I should get going. I have to go to something."

"Hey, where are you from? You sorta don't seem like you're from Los Angeles." Matthew asked.

"I'm from Canada. I'm here because my mom wanted to visit some relatives that moved here." Camilla stated.

"Ah. I hope you have a good time visiting them, Camilla. Maybe you'll see me again." Matthew said, holding out his hand. Camilla took it and they shook hands.

"Maybe we will. Bye Matthew." Camilla waved and she walked off with a smile on her face. She disappeared around the corner. Matthew walked off to the direction of the recording studio.


	34. Paul McCartney

Paul burst into the recording studio, the three stared at him in the doorway.

"Have you lads heard?!" Paul shouted before panting. He sprinted all the way from his house to the recording studio.

"Well first off, sounds like you need some water." John sarcastically noted.

Paul still tried to catch his breath as he sat down on his chair.

"Have you heard?? _Five_ is nominated for a Grammy!" Paul exclaimed. The three turned their heads towards Paul.

"What?!" George yelled first.

"A Grammy! For the first time in a long time?!" Ringo stated.

"And _Five_ has barely been out for a year!" John shouted.

"What should we do to celebrate this?" George asked.

"Well, considering this is big news, radio stations are probably playing songs from _Five_." John stated. He got up from his chair to turn on the radio that sat lonely and dusting in the corner of the recording room. It first came out staticky and unclear; John adjusted it and Hollywood Undead's _Whatever It Takes_ was blaring out of the radio.

"See?" John pointed to the radio.

"Keep that radio on John." Paul remarked.

"Well I think we finally got the rooftop concert all settled." Ringo noted, "so we've chosen Los Angeles and play there on February 15th, 2019, right?"

The three nodded.

"Ok. Now we've all got to book our flights sometime." Ringo stated, pretending he was writing down stuff on a clipboard.

"Ringo, stop acting like you're writing down something." John remarked.

"Well I forgot to bring my drumsticks." Ringo replied.

"Why are we still here?" Paul questioned, since none of them were really not recording anything today.

"What do you suggest we do??" John retorted.

All of them sat there just staring at each other. The remaining of _Whatever It Takes_ finished playing; suddenly, _Get Back_, from their latest album, started playing. All four of them turned their heads to the radio, exchanged glances, then shot up from their chairs and whooped.

"ANOTHER SONG OF OURS IS ON THE RADIO AGAIN!" Ringo cheered.

"We're getting there!" George beamed.

John and Paul briefly danced with each other. Then they all sat back into their chairs.

"What an amazing day so far." George chirped.

"Yea. It has been." Paul responded.

"Well, I think I should do some errands." John abruptly declared, getting up, "I'll see you lads later." He shut the door. The three exchanged glances.

"Is it just me, or did John seem to exit hastily?" Paul mentioned.

"Maybe." Ringo shrugged, "he's always like that."

"I think I'll go home." George said, also getting up.

"Ok. Bye George." Paul waved and so did Ringo. After George left, Paul and Ringo stared at each other.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere? Like to a diner or something?" Ringo asked.

"Yea sure. Let's go." Paul replied, getting up.


	35. Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny stared at himself in the mirror, feeling like something was completely off. Despite staring so long and hard at the mirror, he couldn’t shake the weird feeling.

_This is kinda weird_... Johnny thought to himself. He tried to not think much about it and went to take his shower. After taking his shower, Johnny dried himself and dressed up for the day. He put on a navy blue flight jacket and sweatpants.

When he went downstairs, Toni was there sitting on the kitchen chair. Toni's hair was no longer short and faded; instead it appeared around elbow length and was a vibrant shade of brown. Johnny was nearly shocked as he entered in the kitchen.

"Morning George." Toni greeted. She turned her face towards Johnny, giving him a clearer view of her face.

"Hey, Toni." Johnny greeted. _What is going on? Why does something still feel unusual_?

"I heard about the news about _Five_."

"Oh, yea," Johnny nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"That's amazing George! I'm so happy for you and the band!" Toni beamed and she hugged Johnny.

"Oh, thanks." Johnny muttered.

After they separated, Johnny wanted to make sure that Toni was in her 80's, so he proceeded to go on the computer again. He looked up 'Toni Ragan age'. According to _google_, she was apparently born in the year 1937. Her birthday was also listed as May 11th. Before Johnny knew it, he was going in a binge reading on her.

He found out Toni was an actress in different movies. Most of them were minor roles until she caught herself a main role as Liz in the film, The Waterfall. Since then, she had a steady acting career. Eventually, she met Johnny at a bar, and the two hit it off. He saw some pictures of himself and Toni. He thought Toni looked very beautiful. She had a glowing smile and her hair rested neatly on her shoulders in each picture. A lot of the clothes she had worn flattered her. However after marrying her, both he and Toni kept their marriage a secret. Whenever they were out, they only referred to each other as 'good friends'. Certain fans however got jealous towards seeing how affectionate Johnny was to Toni, making fans suspect that they were together. Johnny was surprised by all of this new information. He didn't know this is what happened in the alternate universe.

Eventually, Johnny and Toni had Lucy on June 25th, 1973. The birthdate reminded him of Ava being born a day after his birthday. He felt tears well in his eyes. He realized he missed the 'main universe'. He just wanted to see Asia and Ava again. Toni and Lucy are nice, but he started to miss his actual life and home prior to all of this. But how is he going to get back to the main universe? He still didn't know how he got here; so how would he go back? Suddenly he noticed a shadow in the doorway. It was Toni.

"Are you ok George?" Toni asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Uh yes." Johnny croaked, exiting off the tabs. "I was just, checking social media." Johnny laid his hand on his chin, then let the tears fall down his cheeks. He let out a gasp. Toni walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

_She's so nice_... Johnny thought to himself. Sighing, Johnny put his larger hand on Toni's arm. She stood there with him for a long time. Finally, they separated.

"Are you ok?" Toni asked softly.

"Yes, I am now. I'll be fine." Johnny replied. Toni smiled and patted his back. She turned to leave the room. Johnny got up to the living room. As he went down the stairs, he noticed a picture frame of himself, Toni, and Lucy. He smiled. Johnny went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the tv, which was on the news. Unaware to him, Toni turned on the radio.

"The next song that will be played is _Michelle_ by Hollywood Undead." The radio hostess stated, then the serenading of Charlie Scene started playing. Johnny nearly winced hearing his best friend singing. He grabbed the tv remote and switched the channels. The channel was on a music channel... which was playing a music video, a music video of the modern Beatles. Johnny jolted.

_It's them_.

Johnny watched the music video with complete enthralment. He got another glance and listen to how they were like in the alternate universe. Though Johnny didn't like the way this alternate universe was, he did like how Harrison and Lennon were alive, unlike the main universe... And then it happened to be the song was ending. The music video ended with John Lennon setting his guitar down.

Then it struck Johnny.

_I need to find them all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some writers block again. And just a disclaimer, The Waterfall isn't a real film. Just a stock title for this story. Thank you for reading and leave any feedback.


	36. Johnny 3 Tears

_December 25th 2018_

Each passing day, Johnny would notice how himself and his friends looked like they were getting younger; getting closer to the way they looked in the main universe. It was strange to him. While he did like how he no longer looked like he was in his 70's, it also scared him a little. It felt as if he was aging in reverse.

Johnny was at a tuxedo fitting place with his bandmates. They were all going to find tuxedos to wear for the Grammys. The group almost decided to not wear any tuxedos, until Danny persuaded them all to not wear anything that wasn't hoodies and sweatpants.

Ok well, Johnny wore hoodies and sweatpants all the time, but regardless, he went to fit himself for a tuxedo. It was getting closer to the Grammy Awards.

Toni was present with Johnny. And now, the other wives of the other bandmates came along. Johnny observed them all (no, not in that way).

Gracie Murillo's real name is Grace. She was wearing copper eyeshadow and had her bright red hair tied back in a ponytail. She also had bright green eyes. Gracie wore a pastel blue jacket with a white shirt. She had dark blue leggings on.

Flora Alvarez was a brunette with ombré blonde hair. Her hair was in a half up, half down style. She had eyeliner on and azure blue eyes. Her clothes were a bold red blazer with a yellow turtleneck. She had black jeans.

Vivian Decker was the only one who looked the closest to Jorel's wife in the main reality, Vanessa. She had long, shiny black hair that reached down to her waist and light brown eyes. She wore a black choker and a black blouse with ruffles at the ends of the sleeves. Her pants were black.

Johnny did see Rebecca Terrell before, but this time, she looked slightly different. Her blonde hair looked like it was brighter rather than faded like the last time. She had glittery, taupe eyeshadow and nude lipstick on. She wore a orange coloured cardigan with beige jeans.

It was a slightly warmer day in Los Angeles. While it didn't snow, it was not as chilly in the day. It was warm enough to stroll in a light jacket or a sweater.

Johnny got fitted for his tuxedo by a woman named Amanda. It was a navy blue tuxedo with a sky blue tie. He looked in the mirror before showing himself to Toni.

"Well? How do I look?" Johnny asked.

"Very handsome." Toni answered, delighted. Johnny smiled.

"Is that the tuxedo you want sir?" Amanda asked.

"Yea sure." Johnny went back to the dressing room and dressed back into his usual clothes; a hoodie with sweatpants.

Johnny stepped out and waited for the rest of his bandmates to finish up with their tuxedo fittings. While they waited, Johnny placed the order for his tuxedo. Johnny was still weirded out by how he and the band were going to get a Grammy. Well, a nomination for a Grammy. Johnny decided to go on his phone. He went to research up the Beatles again, trying to see what information that could pop up on them in the alternate world.

Johnny saw results for some of their songs. Next he noticed the titles for some of their albums, which were listed as _Messing Around_, _Winter Snow_, _Let It Be_, and... _Liverpudlian Tragedy_? Is _American Tragedy_ apparently rerecorded as _Liverpudlian Tragedy_ by the alternate Beatles?

_Oh would you look at that, there's even a song titled Save Me_, Johnny thought. He pressed on the _Save Me_ lyric video... And jumped upon hearing that _Save Me_ was actually a _cover_ by the _Beatles_.

"Ok, what?" Johnny accidentally blurted out loud. Toni looked at him.

"What do you mean by, 'ok, what?'?" Toni asked in a confused tone.

"Oh um, sorry that was just me." Johnny said. He turned his phone on silent.

_How did this happen now? We have all the Beatles songs except for the ones from Let It Be, and yet they sung Save Me and it's presented as them having that song? This is just... strange_. Afterward, Johnny promptly turned off his phone. It happened to be most of his friends were actually done fitting their tuxedos.

"Oh, you're all done?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. We're finished." Danny replied with Gracie at his side.

The other band members came out with their wives beside them.

"Oh, that was faster than I thought." Johnny whispered to himself.

Once they all exited the place, they all exchanged byes and left to their respective houses. Johnny headed back home with Toni. Johnny immediately went to his room to grab his earphones and listen to more of the Beatles' songs. One of the songs he ended up hearing covered by them was _This Love_, _This Hate_, which was covered there by John Lennon, and was originally sung by Deuce in the main universe.

Johnny froze at how John Lennon sounded actually natural singing that song. In fact, it almost felt like an actual song John Lennon WOULD cover if he was alive in his world. Johnny decided to listen on to the rest of the discography the alternate Beatles had. Some of their songs went between being songs from Hollywood Undead themselves, to unfamiliar songs (likely written by the members), and to songs from _Let It Be_. He couldn't believe that this was happening in this universe. He felt like as if a spider was crawling up his spine when he kept going further into the song catalog for the alternate Beatles. He could feel his heart pounding hard and he felt sweat forming at his forehead. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and Johnny immediately flinched.

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny shouted, nearly dropping his phone, then sighing of relief seeing Toni was at his doorway.

"Woah there, are you ok?" Toni questioned.

"Ah, yes I am. Sorry. I was just reading a hair-raising horror story," Johnny replied. As of right now this whole universe feels like a weird hyperrealistic horror story.

Toni sat down on Johnny's bed, then a gift emerged from behind her back. She handed it to her husband.

"Oh, what's this?" Johnny asked, taking the gift into his tattooed hands and examining it.

"It's my Christmas present for you, open it." Toni answered, then smiled.

Johnny tore off the shiny, red ribbon first then the green wrapping paper. He took off the top of the box, then he widened his eyes. It was a copy of the poem, _Paradise Lost_. It was one of Johnny's favourite books. He looked at Toni, then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Toni! Thank you!" He beamed while hugging her. Toni wrapped her arms around Johnny.

"You're welcome, my dear." She smiled.


	37. Ringo Starr

_January 12th 2019_

Ringo dangled his legs in the swimming pool. He watched Paul and George splash water at each other, while he heard John whooping before jumping off the diving board and landing into the water. John emerged spitting some water.

Ringo smiled seeing his bandmates enjoying themselves. Ringo decided to jump into the water. He got up and stood up straight on the ledge of the pool. Then he jumped in the water like a cannonball. He spit out water and laughed once he emerged from the water. John dived into the water, then swam towards Ringo.

"Want to have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest?" John asked.

"Oh you're on." Ringo said.

"Three, two, one..." John counted, then both John and Ringo went under the water.

The two counted their own seconds underwater. A few seconds passed by, then John emerged from the water first. Ringo emerged two seconds after John.

"HA! I won!" Ringo swanked.

"That doesn't count! I accidentally opened my mouth underwater!" John yelled.

"Too bad, so sad."

John responded by spitting water right at Ringo's face. Ringo was caught off guard and immediately splashed water into John's face. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing in unison.

As the Beatles dried themselves and got dressed in the changing room, John suddenly announced something.

"Lads, I've got another idea."

The three looked at John.

"Ok. What's the idea?" Paul asked.

"So it's getting closer to the Grammys now, is it?" John declared.

"Um... yea?" George said.

"Well, I wonder if we can possibly get in the Grammy party to see the Hollywood Undead members. It's a possibility they would stay to hear about whether or not Five would get a Grammy."

"John, are you suggesting that we break into the Grammy party just to see the band again?? No, I'm not doing it." George immediately responded.

"I didn't even elaborate-"

"I'm not doing it." George firmly stated.

_Oh no_, was Ringo's next thought.

"Can we let John elaborate a little more?" Paul asked. George crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not saying we would break into the Grammy party. We could try and act like we're guests for the Grammy party. If that fails, we might as well just wait for one of them to come out." John explained. The trio looked very weirded out by his idea.

"Are you still saying we try to see the Hollywood Undead guys by lying to go into the Grammy party??" George asked.

"More or less."

George sighed.

"John, if we follow through with this, we have to go and spend money to book flights, make ourselves look more like 'stars', and try not to get ourselves kicked out of the party." Paul noted.

"Or what if they recognize either one of us? What if we get kicked out or some shit?" George scowled. John got agitated.

"George you should shut your damn mouth!" John shouted, "you also need to give yourself a damn shave!"

"No I'm not shutting up! And a shave? You need wash your greasy ass hair better!" George insulted. John seethed. Ringo stepped between them.

"You two need to seriously stop. Maybe what we'll try is wait a little closer to the Grammys, and then we can see what we can do." Ringo suggested.

"Are you saying you're agreeing with John?" George shouted.

"Uh, pretty much." Ringo said.

"If you're agreeing with John, I'm not doing it. And I'm not doing the rooftop concert."

Paul and John turned to George's direction.

"WHAT?!" They called out in unison.

"George! We're already getting there to play there in Los Angeles, the Grammy party is likely going to be in January. You can't back out of the rooftop concert." Ringo tried to persuade.

"If any of you need me, I'll be at home with Olivia," George stormed out of the changing room. "I didn't want to go on the roof anyway." George muttered to himself after. John clenched his fists.

"OH GREAT! Now George is backing out of this concert for next month!" John yelled exasperated. "What's going to happen now?!"

"Um..." Paul faltered.

"I might as well try and convince George again." Ringo said.

"Good. I'm going home too. Call me or whatever about when this is settled." John grumbled, grabbing his stuff and walked out of the changing room. Paul sighed.

"I might as well get home too. Let me know what happens." Paul said. Ringo nodded and gave Paul a brief hug.

After Paul left, Ringo grabbed his stuff and went to first drop off his own stuff at his house before dashing to George's house. When he rung the doorbell to George's house, Olivia answered the door.

"Hello Olivia, is George here?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I think he went down to the bar that's not far from here." Olivia responded.

"Ok, thank you." Ringo was about to turn around, until he decided to ask Olivia something.

"Have you noticed if George acted a little strangely before leaving?" Ringo questioned.

"Yea, actually. He slammed the door getting home and when I tried to ask what happened, he only dismissed me and went to his bedroom. He came back out to tell me he was going to the bar. That's pretty much all."

Ringo nodded. "You know what? I think you should come with me. I don't want to face this alone."

"Oh really? Ok, I'll come with you." Olivia replied.

Ringo stepped aside to let Olivia through and lock the door. The two went to the bar that George went to. Luckily, they found George outside smoking. Immediately, Ringo and Olivia ran to George.

"George! I thought you were trying to quit smoking!" Ringo stated, lightly swatting the cigarette away from George's hand. George glared at him, but then softened seeing Olivia.

"Well, I'm trying to." George responded, putting his hands in his pocket.

"George, do you seriously not want to do the rooftop concert next month?" Ringo questioned. George sighed.

"If you lads want to do it," George reluctantly replied.

"I think you'll do great." Ringo responded, putting his hands on George's shoulders.

"Oh whatever, I'll do it."

"You'll do great. You got your back supported by me, John, and Paul." Ringo smiled and squeezed George's shoulders. "Hey by the way, didn't you tell me you were working on your own album?"

"Well, yea I did."

"Why don't you show me some songs? If you want."

"Yea sure. I can even show Olivia some of them."

Olivia smiled at George's mention. Then the three did a group hug and headed back to George's home. George sung some new songs he planned for his solo album, which Ringo and Olivia enjoyed. Ringo eventually left George's house late at night content.


	38. Paul McCartney

_January 14th 2019_

"I can't believe we're doing this." Paul muttered.

Paul and the other three Beatles were shopping for 'impressionable' clothes to wear to the Grammys. Paul couldn't believe John managed to really persuade them all into this.

"This will be a great idea in the long run lads!" John said as he checked out the clothing sections.

"That's what you always say." George mumbled.

"What if this is illegal?" Ringo asked.

"It's not illegal if we don't get caught." John snickered.

It turned out that John was scheming completely elaborate plans this whole time. Ever since they missed Hollywood Undead the first time, John made himself a long list of masterplans on potential ideas of how he and the other three Beatles could see Hollywood Undead members themselves. Indeed, one of the propositions was to sneak into any kind of party where the Hollywood Undead members would be present. Now the Grammy party was the opportunity.

"If you guys don't shut up, we're gonna get caught." George deadpanned.

"Have you lads found suitable enough clothing yet?" John asked.

"Um, I guess." Ringo stated, carrying his pile of clothes. Paul also carried his along with him. George brought over his clothes. John briefly examined each of their piles.

"Great! Let's get dressed!" John replied, gesturing to the dressing rooms.

There happened to conveniently four empty dressing rooms for the four of them. They all headed in the dressing rooms and tried on their clothes. After trying out their selection of clothing, they had a choice of what they wanted to purchase

What John chose was a bright green blazer, a black turtleneck, and black jeans.

Paul chose a bright blue vest with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. He also chose black pants.

George chose a black button up shirt with dark purple pants.

Lastly, Ringo chose a red jacket paired with a black shirt and pants.

The four stepped out of their dressing rooms.

"Lads, what do you think?" John asked as he examined himself in the mirror.

"Mine looks pretty good." Paul stated.

"I like mine." George said.

"Not bad." Ringo replied.

"I know for sure that John's just going to go in one of his own outfits instead..." Paul whispered towards George and Ringo.

"Alright then! Let's get these outfits!" John announced rather loudly. Some people turned to the four man group, appearing confused.

"Oh it's nothing folks," John stated, then went back into his dressing room. The three went back into their dressing rooms and they all got dressed back into their regular clothes. They grabbed the clothes and exited the dressing rooms to purchase the clothing at the cashier's. They all exited out of the store.

"Now we need to book our flights sometime." John noted.

"Well here's to hoping the flights won't be extremely expensive when we all try to book tickets." Paul stated.

"Anyway, I'm heading home. I'm going to wash these clothes," George said.

"Okay, see you." Paul smiled and waved as George left.

"Let's all call each other when we book out flights." Ringo suggested.

"Yea sure. I'm going back home. Sadie is waiting for me to feed her." John said, then also left.

Ringo and Paul exchanged byes and Paul went back to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I had writer's block along with the fact I took a break to not write on John Lennon's and Marina and the Diamond's birthdays. Anyway happy thanksgiving if you're Canadian. Thanks for reading.


	39. Ringo Starr

_February 6th 2019_

Ringo woke up first thing in the morning. He showered and got dressed as fast as he could. Today was the day that Ringo and the other 3 Beatles were going to New York for the Grammys party Hollywood Undead would be present at. Ringo grabbed his luggage and he hailed a cab to the Liverpool airport.

When Ringo got there, he noticed his 3 friends were already there, waiting for him. He briskly walked to them.

"Hey lads!" Ringo called out when he scurried over to them. They all greeted him with somewhat weak smiles and 'hellos'.

The first thing Ringo noticed was that his friends looked tired. Their eyes appeared to be half lidded and they weren't as gesturing. He wondered if they either stayed up too late last night, or they didn't get a good sleep. He hoped they'll catch up on their sleep while on the flight.

The flight to New York, USA was called. John, Paul, George, and Ringo all headed to the lineup for New York. Once their tickets were scanned, they headed to the airplane. When Ringo got to his seat, he sat beside a black haired woman that was searching for a movie to watch. George sat across from Ringo. John and Paul say behind George and Ringo, but they were separated from each other instead of sitting in the same seat.

While waiting for the airplane to take off, Ringo struck up a conversation with the woman.

"Hey, what are you going to watch?" Ringo asked. The woman looked at him surprised by his sudden question, but she answered his question anyway.

“I dunno. I might just watch _Transformers_, I don’t see much interesting choices.” She answered.

“Ah, what’s your name?” He asked next.

“Camilla.”

“Ooh Camilla. I’ve never heard that name before. It sounds pretty.” Ringo complimented.

“Thanks. I get that a lot about my name.”

“My name’s Ringo.”

“Your actual name is Ringo?”

“Well, that’s my nickname, but I prefer being called Ringo.”

“Ah. Reminds me of a guy named Johnny I once met. Pretty sure he’s a superstar…”

Ringo suddenly turned his head fast at Camilla.

“You met Johnny?!” He exclaimed.

“Yea. Months ago. He was nice. He found my little sister’s teddy bear and returned it to me. Only later I realized he was part of a famous band.”

“I love Hollywood Undead!” Ringo exclaimed again.

“Really? I’ve heard some of their songs. They’re pretty good.”

“I love all of their songs! What’s your favourite one from them?”

“Oh, I really like _Nobody’s Watching_. Priscilla likes it too.”

“That’s a good one. Also who’s Priscilla?”

“Yea. Priscilla’s my little sister.”

Unexpectedly, Camilla and Ringo spoke quite a bit to each other during the flight. It really passed the time for the two on the flight. Eventually, when it was getting to nighttime, Camilla went to sleep while Ringo listened to his playlist. He showed Camilla the other, lesser known songs of Hollywood Undead. Camilla liked a lot of them and she was convinced to try and buy herself one of their CDs. Ringo eventually fell asleep listening to his playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Ringo even like Hollywood Undead? I dunno lmao. But sorry for the short chapter. The next chapters will be better. Thank you for reading and don’t forget to leave any feedback.


	40. Danny Murillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely not sound accurate sorry lmao.

_February 9th 2019_

Danny couldn't believe it. He and his friends were now going to the Pre-Grammy party in New York. Danny practically was grinning waiting in the limo with his bandmates. They were getting closer to the party; Danny could feel it.

The limousine pulled up to the building where the party was being held. There was a long lineup at the doors. The five Hollywood Undead guys exited the limo. The first to exit out was Charlie, then Dylan, Jorel, Johnny, and finally, Danny. They all went to the long lineup. Danny felt giddy while they were waiting in the lineup. Once they made it to the door, Danny was the first to speak.

"What's your names?" The security guard asked.

"Danny Murillo of Hollywood Undead. These men are my other friends." Danny stated confidently while pointing at his friends. Danny didn't notice, but Johnny buried his face in his hands hearing his response. The security guard was silent for a minute, checking the clipboard for their names. Eventually, he saw Hollywood Undead written on the list, along with the band members' names.

"All right, come in." The security guard stepped aside and let the five men walk into the door. He immediately shut the door right after once they entered. Danny led the other four into the Grammy party despite never being in one. When Danny saw a water fountain, he and the four walked past by it and there it was; the pre-Grammy party. Danny grinned and he was the first to take in all of the various things that were happening. He saw a small bar, a stage, and a dance floor. Danny looked around like he was a kid in the candy shop. He even accidentally left his other bandmates behind.

"This is amazing!" Danny called out, walking through and noticing the various celebrities present at the party. He sauntered over to the bar and ordered himself a drink for the night. While he sat there, some photographers took a picture of Danny; along with some photos of his bandmates during the party.

After finishing his drink, Danny went towards the dance floor. He heard the blaring music playing in the speakers and he started to dance around. Some partygoers noticed Danny and cheered on his dancing. Danny smirked and raised his arms in the air, starting to gyrate his hips. This earned him some cheers from the crowd watching him. Danny moved to the beat of the song and he was happy at their reactions. He kept swaying and twirling around. Eventually he noticed a small, circle shaped table that was empty. He had the idea to go and start dancing around on top of the table. Which was exactly what he started doing.


	41. Johnny 3 Tears

_February 9th, 2019_

_This is way out of our league_... Johnny thought upon entering into the Pre-Grammy party. Of course, this was the first time he's even going to a Grammy party. And he already wasn't liking it. He didn't like how out of place he and the band were. He didn't like how unrealistic this was. He wanted to leave, but he knew that if he did, the paparazzi would probably be gossipy hens the next day. So Johnny had to be glued to his seat.

Johnny stayed seated at a random, empty table in the corner of the party room. Nobody bothered to notice Johnny at the table. Not that he minded. He wanted to be alone after all the chaos he was experiencing. He still couldn't believe that Hollywood Undead is as famous as the Beatles. Sure, he didn't mind the mainstream (usually...) but he didn't think HU would be in the mainstream in whatever universe he was in.

Then again, what was annoying him more than anything was the whole thing with the paparazzi snapping photos of him privately. He only dealt with that problem back in the early days of _Swan Songs_; since then, he never encountered other paparazzi. Yet here, he sees them like little fruit flies that don't go away no matter how much you try to drive them away. He nearly forgot about how annoying paparazzi is.

Johnny turned his head towards the bar of the room. He spotted Danny was there ordering a drink. Johnny started to look around the room to see if he could spy his bandmates in the cluster. He did notice Dylan was chatting with Rihanna (ok then...) but he couldn't tell where were Jorel and Charlie were. Well in Charlie's case, he didn't doubt it if he was trying to get shitfaced or having a drinking competition. But he still wondered where Jorel was.

Johnny watched Danny chugging his drink and head right to the dance floor. It strangely wasn't super packed despite it being a Grammy party. Johnny kept staring at the dance floor and ended up noticing in Danny's rather vigorous dancing. He never knew Danny could move like that. Johnny could also tell the audience watching him was being very, very appreciative of Danny's dancing. Then he saw Danny jumping up onto a empty table and gyrating around even more quickly than earlier. Johnny hoped Danny wouldn't accidentally fall off the table and hurt himself. Johnny first observed Danny cautiously; but ended up finding his dancing entertaining and found himself being enthralled by Danny's swift movements. He was so carefree and fleet-footed; it amazed Johnny. Maybe Danny should dance next time in one of their music videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been really unmotivated and feeling drained due to school. I'll still trying to keep up writing this fanfic.


	42. Paul McCartney

_February 8th, 2019_

When Ringo woke up, he noticed that Camilla wasn't in her seat. He felt disappointed since he had enjoyed talking with Camilla on the flight. Maybe she got off the plane before Ringo got up.

The plane made a brief jolt when it hit the ground. Immediately Paul flinched in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He was relieved to find out the jolt was just the plane and not from his dream. Paul looked out of his window and saw they landed at the New York airport. The next thing Paul noticed was that the weather was pretty sunny. Once the flight assistants started to gesture passengers from their seats, Paul and the three Beatles went inside the airport to take their luggage. Once the quartet managed to make it out of the airport, Paul hailed a cab for them to get to their hotel.

They all climbed into the car with their luggage. The driver drove the four men to their hotel.

After getting to their hotel and going into the elevator, John suggested to explore New York; since it has been awhile they have been to the city. The other three agreed. They first checked out their hotel rooms and put away their luggage in their rooms; then they met back at the elevator. They waited for the elevator to reach the lobby, then exited the hotel room.

When Paul and John crossed the crosswalk, John pointed to the almost unreally immense building that was present on the street. The building was so enormous that Paul was slightly intimidated by how it looked so wide, as if it was built to endlessly stretch towards the sky.

"This is the building where Toni and Johnny lived with Lucy for a bit before they moved out!" John cheerfully exclaimed, pointing at the vast building.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Paul replied. John nodded.

"Yea, they only lived there for some months then they decided to move out of there." John answered.

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Paul remarked while smirking. Suddenly, Paul's smirk faded. _Why does this feel like déjà vu when I never even been to this place ever_?...

_February 9th, 2019_

Today was the day. Today, John was going to attempt to get in the pre-Grammy party. And he already had more than one idea attempts to get in.

"I still can't believe we're doing this,” Paul mumbled as he was sitting in the cab with his friends, straightening his sleeves.

"I still believe this'll work out,” John muttered.

Despite buying an fancy outfit for himself some weeks ago, John was wearing different clothes for the Grammy party. He showed up from the hotel in a denim jacket, white shirt, denim jeans, and light brown boots. The other three Beatles already did have the feeling that John would show up in his own outfit instead of what he bought. Which is exactly what he did. John sauntered out of cab first out of the three. Paul followed; then George; and lastly Ringo. John straightened his jacket before heading towards the lineup, which was very long. They weren't sure how long could it be to even reach to the front doors. George looked at his wristwatch. John appeared to be pondering.

"What time is it?" Ringo asked.

"It's already 10:02 pm," George replied.

"When did we leave the hotel again?" Paul questioned.

"I think it was at 9:40 pm,” George responded.

"What?! It's going to take such a long time to even reach the doors!" Paul shouted. George and Ringo turned towards John.

"Well geez if you're thinking of something, then spit it out!” George yelled at John, who was still pondering.

"But if I say it, you lads will just dismiss it as crazy." John stated sarcastically, but he also sounded pretty sincere. George looked like he was going to admit defeat to John's response.

"Well, what is it then?" Ringo questioned. John turned his head up and raised his arm up.

"We enter through the back doors instead," John replied, then dramatically pointing towards the end of the building.

"WHAT?!" the three shouted in unison.

"See? I told you lads that you'd react that way," John shrugged and crossed his arms.

"It wouldn't hurt to try..." Paul commented.

"I guess we can try?" Ringo said.

"Oh fine. Alright then." George said next.

"Ok then lads. Let's step out of this lineup and get going sneaking towards the back doors..." John gestured for his friends to follow him.


	43. John Lennon

This was another plan John had if going through the front doors wouldn't work. Just go to the damn back doors.

John stepped out of the lineup and gestured the three men to follow behind him. They all trailed behind him as John tried to find a way to the backdoors. John noticed that there was a hollow space that could lead them towards the backdoors. John snuck in quietly first to see if it really was some sort of alleyway and not the darkness surrounding the building. It turns out it was an alleyway. There weren't any lights, so John had to use his other senses to get to the doors.

John entered in the alley first. Despite seemingly looking brave, he was secretly terrified that he would either trip over something, or that someone who wasn't any of his band members would sneak up behind him and stab him or something else really dire. It was so dark it almost seemed like there wasn't at all a single hint of light during the break in. John felt fear crawl onto him. He didn't like how it felt like he was possibly going around in a circle aimlessly and not getting anywhere. John's fears got worse when he stepped in a random puddle of something. He really didn't want to know what that puddle possibly could be.

"Ew, what the hell?" Paul whispered suddenly, "it stinks!"

"Ick it stinks like a unclean public bathroom." George remarked.

"I better not have stepped on a condom..." Ringo stated in disgust.

"Ew that's even more gross to think about..." Paul shuddered, and so did John.

John could feel his heart racing. He kept using his hands to feel against the brick wall to see if he could find a door or not. John nearly bumped right into a dumpster, but he recoiled once he lightly brushed by it with his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" John shouted before misstepping and nearly landing harshly on the ground. It turned out Ringo managed to catch on John's sleeved arm before John even could touch the ground.

"Oh thank god, thank you Ringo," John thanked Ringo as he helped regain his balance.

"You're welcome and you're lucky you didn't hit your head on that dumpster," Ringo remarked. John rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea I know."

John continued walking. Finally it seemed like they reached their destination when John felt a material that was different from the brick wall.

"Oh finally!" John declared after feeling the door and grabbing a silver handle, "we've made it!"

"Finally! That felt like it took forever!" George exclaimed first.

John gripped on the door handles and managed to yank it open.

"This is the Grammys and they didn't even think to lock the doors?" Paul whispered seeing how easy it was to open the doors. Suddenly, the four man group jumped out of their skin once they saw a security guard that appeared at the door. He held up the walkie-talkie receiver to his mouth.

"I've located them." He said to the receiver. A distorted but audible enough "the Beatles?" was mumbled on the receiver.

“Yep. It appears they've tried to sneak into the party..." the guard remarked. Now the four were really terrified.

John let out a hiss of pain when he was thrown outside at the front of the entrance. He landed hard on the solid concrete and he scowled once he managed to get up, stumbling slightly.

"WHAT ASSHOLES!" John shouted at the doors, rubbing his temple. He seethed and grimaced from lightly touching his temple. Paul went up to John, patting his back.

"Well that backfired," Ringo noted, brushing his sleeves.

"Yea. Really backfired." George responded.

"I'm sorry John. We might as well get back to our hotel now. We tried what we can." Paul tried to convince. Instead, John lightly shoved Paul's arm off from his back.

"You lads can go. Because I'm staying." John responded.

"What? Why?" Paul asked.

"I have a better idea..." John took some steps towards the side of the entrance. Then, he leaned against the wall and sat down, pulling his knees close to his chest. His arms lied on his knees. The three looked confused seeing him.

"Um..." Paul muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" George asked.

"I'm just gonna do it the old fashioned way: wait for any of the Hollywood Undead members to come out of the building." John replied.

"You're so goddamn weird," George mumbled, crossing his arms, "c'mon, let's just go back to our hotel. Let's just leave John alone here." George leaned towards Paul, "he's probably gonna come back later on."

George was the first to turn around and leave. Ringo followed. Paul almost considered staying with John just to see if his assumption was correct, but instead, he also turned to leave with George and Ringo. Paul really hoped that John would be ok when they left. But knowing him, Paul knew John was pretty savvy.

John had a feeling that one of the members would step out of the party at one point...


	44. Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny sighed to himself. He got so bored from sitting at the table by himself that he got up and went to a different part of the building that was very isolated. Nobody appeared to hang out around the random, empty place; so he confided and sat there alone.

Johnny sat on the floor with his legs out in front of him and his arms at the side. He looked like a lifeless doll; which was exactly what he felt like. He didn't like how he was just a plaything that the paparazzi liked to bother and harass. He didn't like how the mainstream never got most of the messages he was trying to send in the songs. It felt like nobody got him or knew what he was experiencing in this universe. He just wanted to go back home to Asia and Ava.

Johnny suddenly noticed some sort of envelope that was on a small, circular, wooden table across the room. The envelope appeared untouched and still. The blonde man thought about getting up and walking to it just to see what the white envelope had hidden in it. Nobody was around, so why not?

Johnny double checked to make sure that nobody else was around. It seemed like the coast was clear, so he sauntered over to the mahogany table with the envelope lying down on it. Johnny turned over the envelope. He noticed _New Album of the Year_ was etched on the top of the envelope. There was a circular gold sticker under the flap. Carefully and gently, Johnny opened the flap of the envelope. There was a white card in the envelope, he slowly took out the paper. Once it was smoothly taken out, Johnny flipped it over. He saw _Five_ written on the white card. For a moment, the blonde rapper was in silence. Then his eyes widened at the realization.

"WHAT?!" Johnny shouted, using his free hand to cover his mouth. He hoped nobody heard him. He was shocked to find out that apparently, _**FIVE**_, was going to win the Grammy?

_What_? _No, it can't be_... Johnny ran his fingers over the card. It looked pretty authentic. And he is present at the Grammy party. Why else would the envelope be kept back here? Either way, Johnny carefully put the white card back in its envelope. Johnny unsteadily walked back to the end of the room. He could feel his shoulders getting tense and his heart thumping rapidly. He felt freaked out. Immediately, Johnny got up and exited the room. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to Antoinette and Lucy. Slouched, he took out his cell phone and dialled Toni. Toni managed to pick up the call quickly.

"Hey George.” Toni's sweet and calm voice greeted Johnny.

"Uh, hi honey. I'm coming back home tonight." Johnny stated. Toni didn't respond for a second.

"Huh? Why are you coming back home? Aren't you at the pre-Grammy party? Don't you want to stay for tomorrow night?" Toni kept questioning.

"Yea yea I know. I'm coming home. I've seen too much." Johnny grumbled.

"Oh. Well ok. I'll prepare our bed. I'll be anticipating your return. Please be safe and love you,” Toni made a kissing noise on the receiver.

"Love you too." Johnny replied before hanging up.

Johnny walked away from the Grammy party and to the front doors with his shoulders slumped and a guilty look on his face.


	45. Da Kurlzz

_February 9th, 2019_

Matthew sat down on his leather couch with a cup of coffee. He turned on the tv to tune into a "mainstream" show, which was the Grammy awards.

Matthew would rarely watch tv, since he never liked anything on tv. He only would see channels for 'reality' shows, game shows, and random entertainment shows. Despite that, he still kept his tv around, even though it was gathering dust nowadays. He switched the channel onto the Grammys. He wanted to see if his former band would really get a Grammy or not.

Matthew ended up going on the channel right on a commercial break. He took the opportunity to briefly check his phone. Going on twitter, he saw the news of all the nominations for the Grammys. He clicked on the tweet to see the nominees. Scrolling through the list, he knew that _Five_ was nominated for a Grammy. The first thing Matthew noticed was the many photos of celebrities and singers, but he only found one photo of his former band. The photo showed the Hollywood Undead members stepping out of their limousine for the pre-Grammy party. They all had different coloured but otherwise stylish and tidy tuxedos. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his bandmates wear any kind of suit.

Matthew happened to look up at his TV; suddenly a woman with shoulder length blue-black hair appeared on the screen, doing a report. Under her, there was a banner simply saying 'The pre-Grammy news and updates'. The woman held her microphone close to her before breathing in.

"Beatle John Lennon was seen trying to break into the pre-Grammy party without any authorized access. As of right now, John Lennon is waiting outside the building like a random homeless person. Or perhaps he is waiting for a ride?" The woman stated to her microphone. She did a small smile and the news suddenly went to a commercial break.

_Oh how convenient_, Matthew thought.

"John Lennon. Wonder if I ever heard that name before." Matthew mumbled to himself before sipping his coffee. He looked back at the tv, which had a toothpaste commercial on. _Why do I feel like I've seen that woman somewhere before_? Matthew thought after. _Is there any chance her name is Camilla_?

Suddenly, after the commercial break was done, some more news came in about the Grammy party.

"More drama occurs at the pre-Grammy party: Johnny 3 Tears of Hollywood Undead has now allegedly walked out on the pre-Grammy party after seeing the results for the awards. Perhaps he didn't like how Five ends up?" The black haired woman anchorwoman acknowledged and said into her microphone.

Matthew sipped his coffee again. Now he felt more intrigued.


	46. Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny reached the front doors. Instead of slamming it, he gently closed the doors. The muscular man sighed and was about to start walking back to his hotel, until he had the instinct that he wasn't alone outside by himself. He looked to his left and saw another man outside. He was sitting down, crosslegged. He appeared to have bright auburn curly hair; dark, circular lenses; and a denim jacket and jeans. He was against the wall, head bowed down, arms lying on his knees. Johnny's eyes squinted in bewilderment. Is he a guest or just some random person at the building? He did not have any other people or paparazzi bothering him, so he decided to speak up.

"Hey," Johnny first exclaimed, the other man did not move.

"Hey!" He repeated again, voice raised a little louder. The man looked towards him and showed a wide grin.

"Oh hello there," he answered, his voice a heavy Liverpudlian accent. Johnny took a few steps closer towards the man, gravel crumbling underneath his shoes. He appeared to be around at least in his late 30's.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny questioned.

"Who, me?" He remarked.

"Yea, you," the blonde man retorted. "Who else do you think I'm talking to?"

"I was fooling around, you know," he retorted back.

"Yes I know," Johnny shrugged as he replied back. The sunglasses wearing man stood up straight. Johnny's eyes widened. He immediately realized who it was. John Lennon, looking exactly like he did in the year, 1974.

"Well, alright. I'm John, John Lennon," John introduced, then stuck his hand out. Johnny took his hand and shook it.

"I'm George- I mean, my real name is George, but I'm more well known as Johnny 3 Tears," Johnny stated, "I don't really care about which one you choose to refer to me as."

"George? I have a friend named George," John commented.

"Oh, really? That's interesting," Johnny said absentmindedly, looking down at his own shoes, "are you in a band?"

"Why yes I am. In a band called the Beatles," the auburn haired man mentioned. The taller man nodded.

"Ah, cool. I'm in a band called Hollywood Undead." John's head immediately turned to Johnny's stubbled face.

"Hollywood Undead? Didn't you and your band win a Grammy for Album of the Year?"

"Um, I guess," Johnny flatly muttered. His mind remembered what the result for _Five_ was.

"Why aren't you in there then? Is the rest of your team celebrating?" John asked. Johnny scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, yes, but I just came out here for a breath of fresh air," Johnny flimsily lied, even though that was not the reason. John was about to open his mouth and ask another question, but Johnny stopped him.

"Um why don't you tell me some stuff about your band?" Johnny exclaimed. John's thick eyebrows furrowed, but he decided to answer.

"Ah the Beatles. We are a four man band, all with our own little roles. I write and sing most songs with my friend, Paul," he looked over at Johnny, who was staring.

"Alright? Is there anything else besides that?" Johnny pressed for more answers. John shrugged.

"We all play guitar. Decently. Except Ringo just plays the drums. Me and Paul are the ones who usually sing," John simplified. "We recently reached 2 million subscribers on YouTube."

"Woah really? Me and my friends started out on MySpace-" Johnny fibbed, "I mean, um, I heard of a band that got their start... due to MySpace..." Johnny keeps forgetting that in this reality, he and his friends did NOT start out on MySpace. John turned his head towards Johnny.

"Really? I guess social media nowadays lets everyone have a music career," John mumbled. Johnny was not sure if that was supposed to be an insult.

"That's true. We got more technology now in the music industry than ever before," Johnny informed neutrally.

"You can start a fanbase anywhere," John commented. "Times have really changed."

Even though Johnny was born a year after John Lennon was assassinated in the main universe, he agreed many things have changed since then. Video games, Apple's _Macintosh_, CD-ROMs, mobile phones, lots of things. Johnny's smile faltered when he remembered that the main timeline, John Lennon would have never seen all of those inventions happen.

"Are you okay there?" John suddenly interjected. Johnny winced a tiny bit and looked at John.

"Um, yea. Just thinking about things, from the past," Johnny replied flimsily. Despite wearing dark sunglasses, Johnny could feel John's stare at him, as if he was thinking "yea right."

"You seem like you're unsettled by something," John mentioned, then stared across the street.

Johnny redirected the conversation. "Are you guys signed to a record label? Or are you independent?" Johnny queried.

"Us? No no, we have been approached by record labels but I find them all rubbish," John declared, "we just roam around without a record label. We got a good enough following."

"That's pretty good you didn't sign up for a record label fast. I think it's way better for new artists to not sign on any record label fast," Johnny acknowledged Jorel's advice from a past interview in the main timeline. "We actually just got our own record label."

"Really? Well actually, I have heard about you guys getting your own record label now," John suddenly turned his body towards Johnny, "we're one of your biggest fans."

Johnny widened his eyes. He suddenly put on a grin. "For real?!" Johnny shouted excitedly.

"Yea. You're one of our influences." John stated simply.

Despite the fact this was an alternate John Lennon, telling Johnny that _Hollywood Undead_, was one of their biggest influences even though that was _impossible_, Johnny was tremendously ecstatic hearing that. John Lennon was a major inspiration to him; so hearing the favour returned by an alternate John Lennon uplifted Johnny in a way.

"Wow. That's really nice to hear!” Johnny replied thrilled. He felt relieved.

"Well we tried to talk to you lads during your _Five_ world tour, but your obnoxious security pushed everyone else back. Saying, 'get back!' 'Get back!'" John appeared to have a mocking tone, along with using animated hand gestures. Johnny was so amazed at how this John Lennon looked so... real.

"Really?" Johnny said dumbfounded, still staring at John.

"Yep. You lads need to have less uptight security." John noted, crossing his arms. Johnny blinked.

_Did John Lennon really just tell me that we need better security_? _Did we actually have uptight security there_? Johnny thought to himself. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. We try to interact with fans whenever we can." Johnny put his hands on John's shoulders. He didn't want to do it, but he wanted to make sure John Lennon was really physically in front of him. The touch seemed real. Unaware to Johnny, John was also got his spirits uplifted from Johnny's hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, you want to go to the Central Park?" John asked, grinning from ear to ear. Johnny returned the smile.

"Yea! Yea let's go!" Johnny cheerfully stated.


	47. Johnny 3 Tears

_I am talking to a dead man, I am talking to a dead man, I am talking to a dead man_... was the mantra that kept repeating in Johnny's head. John never noticed, but that was Johnny's only thought as they left the pre-Grammy party venue.

_I told those lads I'd meet up with Johnny_, John thought to himself, smirking.

As Johnny was walking on the street with John Lennon, his mind immediately remembered the Dakota. He and John were about to pass by it as they walked. Once they did, Johnny took a moment to observe the extravagant and huge building.

The first thing Johnny noticed was how there was no sign saying "Authorized persons only beyond this point". In fact, the entrance to the Dakota was wide open. The infamous gate entrance was wide open and there were no security standing at the gate. Johnny shivered. He could already remember the infamous chaos that occurred around that entrance. And here, in this reality, John Lennon never was assassinated. It was weird to see how that entrance was never blocked.

Johnny didn't notice that John was still waiting for him to catch up.

"Ahem." John coughed rather loudly. Johnny's head turned at John; who's arms were crossed.

"Sorry. I was just trying to see the architecture of this building," Johnny fibbed. _You were murdered here_... was Johnny's only thought. John sounded like he let out a laugh.

"You don't recognize this building? You lived there for some months!" John shouted. Johnny became startled.

"What? What do you mean?" Johnny shouted back.

"I'll tell you when you catch up to me!"

Johnny sighed. He took some steps closer towards John.

"Alright. What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"You and Toni lived there briefly with your daughter, Lucy. You thought it would be better to live there, but you two ended up moving out a month later because the building was so vast that you and Toni would misplace many things and sometimes it'd be hard to find Lucy in the building. So you moved out." John explained, then chuckled.

Johnny was surprised, and alarmed. He forgot about how massive the Dakota really was. Why would he and Toni move there? Johnny wasn't sure how would he even manage living in there.

The two men continued walking and they arrived at the crosswalk. John pressed the button on the pole. They waited until the light signalled green. The duo walked across from the street towards Central Park. Johnny remembered how Central Park also had Strawberry Fields and had the mosaic saying '_Imagine_’ at Central Park. He managed to visit there in 2015. It looked beautiful and it was peaceful there. He liked how visitors would leave flowers on the artwork. But if John Lennon was never assassinated; then what happened to the mosaic? Johnny and John entered in Central Park. They passed by the sign for the entrance to Central Park.

Entering in the park, it was mostly empty. While some adults were there, some were either leaving or just wandering around. There were occasional lit street lamps as the two tried to find a bench to sit on. Eventually, John pointed towards a bench and they both sat down on it. Johnny sighed once he sat down. It was a nice break for his legs. John appeared already relaxed; his legs were out in front of him and his arms were behind his head. He was staring up at the little star specks in the night sky.

With the little light, Johnny could make out that there were benches across from them. His eyes went down towards the asphalt. Johnny's eyes widened once he realized what was wrong; the mosaic wasn't there. Instead, what replaced it was a mosaic of the Dove and Grenade; Hollywood Undead's symbol. He was shocked.

"When was this built?" Johnny asked. John turned his head down at the mosaic.

"Oh that? It was built in 1985. It was built in Russia and delivered into New York as a gift. This mosaic is visited by fans all over the world. It's very beautiful, isn't it?" John explained.

"Yea, sure..." Johnny absentmindedly said. _Once again, this is so bizarre_... Johnny thought.

He almost expected there to be nothing at this part of Central Park, but instead, he finds this mosaic. Though this was strange to him, he thought it looked indeed, quite beautiful. Johnny looked up to the trees lightly swaying by the wind. Johnny realized how there weren't any paparazzi at all at Central Park. In fact, it was very peaceful in the park. He loved it. He loved how there was no chaotic crowds or overbearing paparazzi. It was just him and John Lennon. It felt so pleasant; especially with the light winds and serene, starry dark purple night sky. Johnny turned towards John.

"Do you want to grab a drink or something?" Johnny asked. John turned to Johnny. He smiled.

"Yea sure. Why not?"

The duo got up from the bench and exited Central Park. They noticed a pub that was across from the park, so they headed towards the pub.


	48. FunnyMan

"Hey, where's George?" Dylan asked his fellow bandmate, Danny. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I just heard he possibly walked out of the Grammy party." Danny answered.

"So, this whole time George was gone, and none of us noticed until now?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Danny replied.

"Hey, go get Jorel and Charlie. I want to find George." Dylan told Danny.

"Uh, okay then." Danny responded, then got up from his chair.

Danny went to find where Charlie and Jorel went. Luckily for him, Charlie and Jorel were at the same table. The two men were chatting with each other.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted. Charlie and Jorel looked up at the blonde man.

"Oh hey Danny!" Charlie greeted first.

"Hey," Jorel replied, sounding somewhat bored.

"Dylan wants us to help find George," Danny said.

"Huh? What did George do now?" Charlie jested. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I heard he apparently left the Grammy party," he told the two.

"What? George left?" Jorel exclaimed.

"Yea, supposedly."

"Well, I guess we gotta go find George now," Charlie said as he got up from his chair.

"Alright then," Jorel said after getting up. Danny walked with Charlie and Jorel to the front doors. Dylan was already present at the entrance.

"C'mon, let's go find George!" Dylan said excitedly leaving the party. Even though he enjoyed parties, Dylan wanted to find Johnny. He hoped that Johnny was doing fine and not in danger or anything.

Dylan hailed a cab for him and his friends. When they got into the cab's backseat, Dylan started to ask his bandmates where they think Johnny could have gone.

"Where do you think George went?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Jorel replied first.

"Nope," Charlie responded next.

"I don't know either," Danny said last.

"Hmm, ok. Do any of you guys remember where George last went?" Dylan queried.

"Uh..." Jorel said.

"You know what, stop the cab here!" Dylan yelled towards the driver. The driver abruptly stopped on a street. Dylan paid the driver and the quartet stepped of the taxi.

"What the... Why did you stop here?" Danny asked.

"We haven't been in New York in awhile, huh?" Dylan stated, taking in the air and night sky.

"Yea? What's your point?" Jorel deadpanned.

"We're at Central Park. They have the Dove and Grenade mosaic here!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Woah really?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's see it before Central Park closes!" Dylan said before approaching towards the park.

"Do we even know what time it is?" Danny whispered to Jorel.

"No. I forgot to check the time." Jorel whispered back.

Jorel and Danny followed Charlie and Dylan, who were already into the park. Dylan and Charlie sprinted towards the section where the mosaic was present. Dylan made it first to the artwork before Charlie.

"Haha! I win!" Dylan cheered.

"Damn it! I almost made it!" Charlie shouted. Dylan burst out in laughter. Danny and Jorel made it to the mosaic; all thanks to Dylan's laughter. After Dylan's laughter ceased, he settled down and sat down on the bench. Charlie, Danny, and Jorel all followed Dylan and sat down on the same bench. The street lamps shone a weak, but sufficient enough light onto the circular mosaic. Dylan looked at it proudly; grinning.

"I haven't seen this in awhile," Danny responded smiling.

"It's such a beautiful mosaic," Jorel stated, staring at it.

The four men admired the mosaic. They were amazed at how much the world admired them. While at times, they faced many hardships and criticism, they still have so many different and wonderful fans. Dylan couldn't believe how popular they became. They went from simply playing in clubs, to playing everywhere around the world. They couldn't believe how far they went. Suddenly, Dylan jolted. Danny flinched from seeing Dylan's wince.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"We still gotta find George," Dylan replied, then got up from the bench. "C'mon get up! Let's find George and get back to the party!"

Jorel and Charlie groaned but they got up. Danny also got up. Dylan brushes his sweater down and walked out of Central Park with Danny, Charlie, and Jorel trialing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated this fanfic. I'm really sorry for not updating this for so long. School was making me exhausted and I had some writer's block. I hope to update my fanfics some more again some time this week or next week. I hope y'all are having a good day though. Thanks for reading and leave any feedback


	49. Paul McCartney

"Where's John? I thought he'd be back here about now." George said.

"He's still at the Grammys venue... Isn’t he?" Ringo asked.

"Uh yea! I sure hope he is." Paul remarked.

"Has he texted any of you?" George asked.

Both Paul and Ringo checked their phones.

"No... He hasn't texted me yet," Ringo replied.

"He hasn't texted me yet either," Paul responded.

"Where is he then?" Ringo asked. George tilted his head, thinking.

"I don't know. The only way to find out is we have to go and find him." Paul answered.

"Where would John go?" George questioned.

"Well, my first guess is maybe he's at the Dove and Grenade mosaic at Central Park," Paul replied.

"Alright then. Let's get going there first," George said.

The three Beatles stepped out of their hotel rooms. They got into a taxi cab and asked to be driven to Central Park. During the drive there, the three men group didn't speak a word to each other. Usually, they often talked to each other on many car rides, to pass the time and ease the awkwardness. But this time, the quietness between them lingered around in the taxi cab. It was unusual.

Outside of the window of the moving vehicle, Paul observed the dark, dreary but unclouded mulberry night sky. The only lights present on the New York streets were the faintly lit street lamps, neon lit signs hanging at shops, and the occasional glowing lights from a skyscraper’s windows. Not a whole lot of people were seen walking on the streets, no other cars were driving on the streets, and the brightly flickering neon signs signalled that the lined up shops were closed. Paul thought New York looked fascinating at nighttime.

Finally they reached their destination. Paul paid the driver and they stepped out of the car. Once they got outside, they felt a slight chill from the air. The three crossed the street to Central Park, where it appeared the gates were now closed.

"Hey, you guys aren't allowed to be here." A sudden voice spoke up, making the three all jump out of their skin. The person who spoke appeared to be a woman with long black hair.

"Wait, what time is it?" George asked. Ringo pulled out his phone first.

"It's apparently 1 am."

"Oh great that means we can't go inside the park then."

"Well then. That means John isn't here." Paul remarked. They all exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Let's go down the streets I guess," Paul suggested, not aware that they are really closer to John than they thought.


	50. John Lennon

The two men entered the pub. It seemed pretty deserted. Nobody was present except for the bartender and a DJ. In Johnny's case, he was relieved that nobody else was present at the pub. John was the first to sit down at the table and Johnny sat across from him at the circular table. A redheaded bartender that appeared around in her 40's, came to serve the two.

"Hello, my name is Jeannine. What can I serve you two today?" Jeannine asked.

"I'll have uh..." Johnny's eyes trailed towards the marble table, "pink lemonade, I guess."

The bartender nodded and looked towards John.

"I'll have some coke," John said, then winked at the bartender. The bartender did not wink back and only nodded. Johnny and John looked at each other.

"Why lemonade?" John asked. Johnny accidentally let out a snort and suppressed it.

"Uh, I haven't had any alcohol in awhile but, I really don't want to drink it again," Johnny answered. John nodded.

"Ah. I heard you cut back alcohol ever since you had Lucy," John replied, "not saying it's a bad thing."

"Oh. Yea. I don't want to drink around my kid, so I first stopped drinking and eventually, I actually stopped," Johnny said, scratching his neck. "Hey, do you have kids?" Johnny queried next. In his universe, as far as he can recall, he remembered John Lennon had two sons.

"Ah no. I'm not really the type for kids," John answered.

"Oh? How old are you?"

"I'm turning 39 this year. I'm not in a rush to have kids.”

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"I'd rather be by myself, with my friends, ya know?"

Johnny nodded understandably.

"Do you have a girlfriend though?" He questioned next.

"No. I don't, for now that is."

Johnny nodded again and now, they both sat there with a period of silence between them. The waitress delivered their drinks and went to wipe and clean up some other tables. Johnny awkwardly sipped his drink while John managed to down his rather fast, even with all the fizziness still present in the coke.

"How's things going for you?" John asked. Johnny's head turned towards him.

"Huh."

"Hollywood Undead. How is it with them?"

"Oh. It's going fine. I didn't want to attend that Pre-Grammy party though. I just don't see the point of it." Johnny paused to take another sip. He immediately noticed that John not only has his phone out, but over the glowing light, his face turned serious.

"Why didn't you want to attend the party?" John leaned forward, phone still in his hand. Johnny felt a little intimidated from his sudden movement. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just think it's pointless. Not a whole lot of actual, good albums win the awards." Johnny explained, sighing and leaning onto his balled hand. He glanced back at John, who still appeared to look like he seen a ghost. "It looks like you know something. What is it??"

"Your band won the Grammy." John blurted out. Johnny sighed.

"Yes, I know."

Now it was John's turn to be shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"There was... a envelope or something I saw on a not discreet table and I ended up looking at the results. It did turn out the band won a Grammy, but I didn't know what to make of it so I walked out of the party. Stranding my friends..." Johnny's voice faltered remembering the last part.

"Well now gossip sites are all over you and your bandmates' absences."

"Yea yea, they're like-" Johnny's eyes widened, "wait, MY BANDMATES?!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yep, they're all about pointing out you leaving the party and now your friends are also absent. I guess they must've realized you weren't at the party." John stated.

"I need to find them... And you're coming with me." Johnny suddenly noticed the waitress placed a receipt on their table. Johnny decided to pay it.

"Oh, really?" John replied sarcastically.

"Yea. Now get up from your ass before my friends find us first!" Johnny laughed as he and John exited the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm really sorry for the serious lack of updates to this fanfic. It's getting closer to be finished yet I ended up being so exhausted from school I didn't want to update this fanfic for awhile. I also had writers' block again. Well now finally I've had the motivation to update this fanfic. It's getting closer to being finished, so hopefully at one point, I'll be finally motivated to finish this story. Either way thanks for reading thanks for the 200 hits and and happy late new year!


	51. FunnyMan

"Where the hell is George?" Danny blurted out during their walking, sighing.

"We'll find him soon enough," Dylan assured.

"Why did he leave the party? Was it too much for him or something?" Jorel asked.

"No, I don't think so. He must've left for a different reason, I think," Dylan said.

"Whatever it is, I don't think George has his phone on him either," Charlie remarked.

The group kept on walking. They just accidentally passed by the pub that Johnny was present at. Unfortunately for them, Johnny and John were already walking further down the streets, getting farther away from him. Like a little kid trying to find their mom, they all kept walking around the streets cluelessly.

Eventually, the group came across another band of men passing by. None of the band members thought about the men passing by, until Danny stopped in his tracks and turned the opposite way from his friends.

"Danny what the hell are you doing?" Charlie called out. Danny didn't answer and instantly started running. "DANNY!" Charlie shouted again.

"Oh great what's Danny doing now??" Jorel groaned.

"Oh jeez, just start running!" Charlie and the other two sprinted towards Danny's direction. Meanwhile Danny managed to catch up to the Beatles.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, waving his arm. "Hey!" He repeated. Paul was the first to turn around.

"Hey lads, someone's running to us," Paul said simply. George and Ringo turned around.

"Huh?" Ringo said. After he caught up, Danny huffed for a moment. Danny flashed a nervous grin towards the three.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny Murillo," he introduced, sticking out his hand. Casually, Paul shook Danny's hand, and George and Ringo followed. Paul's eyes instantly widened.

"Danny Murillo? The Danny Murillo?" Paul said. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... I just happened to notice you guys passing by on the street, so I wanted to say hi." Danny explained. "I really like your songs."

Paul smiled. "Wow really? We love your music too!" Paul ecstatically mentioned, earning nods from George and Ringo.

"Oh wow really? That's great!"

Instantly, Danny and Paul were immersed their conversation. They both talked about their inspirations and their music. George and Ringo gradually got involved with the conversation. Danny couldn't believe how he was talking with the Beatles. It was amazing to him.

Eventually, Danny heard a voice shouting his name.

"DANNY!" Charlie shouted. Danny turned around and saw Charlie and his bandmates running out of breath. Once Charlie caught his breath, he swiftly put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"DANNY! There you are! We were worried we lost you!" Charlie said. Danny lightly pushed Charlie's hand off his shoulder.

"Pfft. I'd never leave you guys in the middle of nowhere." Danny remarked.

"Is that the rest of Hollywood Undead with you?" Ringo asked starstruck. Charlie, Jorel, and Dylan all stared at the other three men.

"Holy shit is that the Beatles?" Charlie blurted out, causing laughter among the Beatles.

"Yeah. We damn are!" Ringo remarked, causing more laughter between the men.

"Wow. I never thought we'd met you lads." George smirked, crossing his arms.

"Well, here we are now!" Danny said, snickering. The group all stared at each other, still being in awe of being in each other's presence. The group of men actively chatted as they ambled throughout the streets.


	52. Author’s note

Hello everyone.

First off, I’d like to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfic. At the time in 2019, this was the first ever fanfic that I have written after nearly 2 years of not writing anything. And then finally, I decided to post it onto the internet in August 2019. Even though this fanfic is basically very niche, I still had a lot of fun writing it.

However, due to the fact that this was the first ever fanfic I written in awhile, I feel like it’s not up to par with my current writing. So as a result, I have decided to rewrite the entirety of Liverpudlian Tragedy.

For the rewrite, I hope that I can tell this fanfic in a much more condensed and better focused narrative, rather than passively and having a bunch of plot lines running at the same time. So, instead of abandoning this fanfic, I will rewrite it instead.

I’m debating about either deleting or keeping this fanfic up, but either way, I just want to let you all know that this fanfic is not abandoned but it is going to be rewritten. A huge thank you to everyone that has leaved any feedback/kudos, and I cannot believe this fanfic has 300+ hits?? I’m just, amazed, wow. Thank you all so much.

Anyway so thank you for supporting the fanfic, and I’ll have the rewrite available sometime. Thank you all for your support.

-Z

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback or kudos. If you want, you can also check out the original story on wattpad. Thank you for reading.


End file.
